Eye of the Dog
by arrownbow
Summary: Kiba has to stay at the Hyuuga estate while his mother is on a mission, there he finds friends, enemies and a forbidden love. kibaxneji. Kibaxgaar. rape.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N as of 15 December, 2011. The whole story has been updated.**

* * *

><p>"Kiba! That's enough. Deal with it!" Tsume shouted to her son, damn that boy could give her a headache.<p>

"Fine." Kiba muttered, he knew that there was no point in arguing with his mum anymore, the woman could be downright scary even when happy, and when she was pissed off she was terrifying.

"Your bags are at the door Kiba!" His mother shouted from outside.

"I feel like I'm being kicked out!" Kiba shouted back, while walking over to his packed bags.

"Shut it Kiba!" Came the enraged reply.

He sighed, in truth he wasn't being kicked out, it was a 'temporary adjustment' or so his mother had said. While she and Hana were going on a long mission Kiba was to stay at the Hyuuga's mansion. A favour to Tsume for something she had done for Hiashi Hyuuga. It was bullshit, Kiba was almost 18 and he couldn't be trusted to stay at home and look after the house. So Tsume had packed him some clothes and told him that same day!

He looked down at his bags, all three of them, lined up like prison trucks, waiting to take away his freedom. Sighing he picked up the bag pack and called Akamaru to his side.

"Bye Mum, stupid bitch." He finished quietly as he walked out the door, with his bags in each hand.

"I heard that!" Tsume shouted back.

Kiba laughed and started to run with Akamaru racing along next to him, he barked with happiness that his master was playful again.

Ahead of him Kiba noticed storm clouds. 'Great,' he thought, 'just what I need, another thing to lower my spirits.'

As he reached the end of the path he turned around to look at his house. It was a large fairytale cottage, chickens were in the overgrown garden looking for worms and there was a group of butterflies racing each other around the vegetables and flowers. For some reason Kiba felt a pang of sadness; he wasn't going to be away for ever, only for a week or so, but it would be the first time he left against his will. 'Humph,' he thought being melodramatic.

"Come on Akamaru, Let's go hang out with the stupid rich people, luckily we have Hinata there to keep us entertained!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/n has been updated. 15/12/2011

* * *

><p>"<em>Come <em>_on__ Akamaru, __Let's__ go __hang__ out__ with__ the __stupid __rich__ people,__ luckily__ we__ have__ Hinata__ there__ to__ keep __us __entertained!"_

Kiba arrived at the Hyuuga estate, it was larger than he remembered from those fleeting times when he came looking for Hinata. The place had always had this horrible ominous feel to it. So he always left quickly and with a feeling that somehow he had just been tainted with the madness of this family.

He, like everyone else knew the stories that had come out of the Hyuuga clan - their hatred of lesser family members. Kiba had even heard tales of violence and even rape against some of the branch family, but he suspected that that was mostly rumour. Luckily Hinata wasn't like that; she always spoke of her family in a good way, but something told Kiba that she was hiding bits of information, as she would change the subject as fast as possible.

Kiba shrugged off these thoughts and walked through the gates, noticing the large gold Hyuuga fire that was engraved there. 'This place does feel like a prison,' Kiba thought, watching the gates shut behind him.

He turned and walked across the white stone courtyard. The house was a simple Japanese style mansion, with private courtyards. The house itself was shaped like a large U, with the main hall, dining room, kitchen and lounge all facing the front of the house. Bedrooms and bathrooms ran the length of the halls, with the branch members coming last, so the main family wouldn't have to walk past their rooms on the way to dinner. A large central courtyard, accessible from every angle rested in the centre, with more private ones running around the outside. At the very back of the estate was a sauna and a hot spring. Kiba numbly thought to himself that he would be spending as much time as possible in the hot spring and in the garden, so he could feel at home.

He stood in front of the main doors expectantly; he had thought someone would be waiting to greet him.

"Guess not." He said to Akamaru, who whined back in response.

"It's rude to linger at people's doorways." A voice said behind him. He turned to see Hanabi Hyuuga. The younger sister of Hinata was just as beautiful as her older sister, but the girl had a wickedness about her, which only stood out more when she stood next to Hinata. Hinata had complained that Hanabi's cruelness to the branch family was rivalled only by her grandpa's, and Kiba had decided she was so twisted because the girl had been told from an early age that she would make a better heir than Hinata.

"Oh hey, I didn't see you there." Kiba said putting on his best smile, "I think I am staying here for a while."

"Yeah, I was told we were helping out the poor, but I didn't realise we were taking in strays. You can sleep in the dog house." The girl sneered.

Kiba was about to come back with a joke about her weight when he thought better off it.

"Cool, I love dog houses." Kiba said and walked through the main entrance without waiting for a reply.

"Oh Kiba, there you are." Came a shy voice emerging from the doors to his left.

"Hey Hinata." Kiba said relived to see someone he knew. Akamaru was happy to be away from Hanabi and jumped up on Hinata excited to see her.

"Hello Akamaru! How have you been?" She asked the dog, getting a bark in response, "Right, Kiba. Follow me." She said opening a rice paper door to her right.

Kiba followed her into the room, it was the meeting hall. Sitting in the middle was Hiashi Hyuuga, he looked up and smiled at their arrival. Kiba knelt adjacently to him as Hinata went to sit next to her father.

"Welcome Kiba Inuzuka. It is a pleasure to have you here." Hiashi said sounding like he was doing a monopoly man impersonation.

"Thanks for having us."

"Hinata will take you to your room and explain some of the rules of the household. I hope that's alright, as I have a lot of work to do before dinner." Hiashi said rising and leaving the room. Kiba stared after the man for a moment, 'rules?' he thought to himself dismayed at the idea, before Hinata broke his thoughts.

"Kiba? Come on, this way." She said moving back out into the hall.

They walked along the hallway that ran the length of the house. Every now and again Hinata would stop and point to the door on their right, which would be the kitchen, or a bathroom, until she stopped at one and opened the sliding door.

"This is my room." She said blushing, "if you need me, I may be in here. It's the first one after the turn so it's easy to remember. The room next to mine is Hanabi's so don't get them mixed up." She said laughing slightly, "Your room is just a bit further."

Kiba followed silently but became distracted by the courtyard outside. The hall opened up on one side and was more like a balcony. The courtyard in the middle was breathtaking. A koi pond was in the centre with a small bridge that went over it. On the bridge there was a seat, which was occupied by Hinata's grandfather. He looked up and Kiba met his eyes, making a cold shiver run down Kiba's back. The Hyuuga's Kekkei Genkai was confronting enough without being laced with maliciousness, as Hinata's grandfathers were.

"Here is your room Kiba." Hinata said coming to a halt. "It is next to Neji's." She said lightly.

Kiba looked at Neji's door, and remembered the mission they had done together to save Sasuke, they hadn't really spoken since then.

The inside of Kiba's room was furnished simply, keeping within the 'no fuss' theme of the rest of the house. There was a queen sized bed with green sheets in the corner next to the window and a dark oak chest of draws. To his right was a door to a bathroom, he looked in and froze, a door on the other side of the bathroom opened up to Neji's room.

"I'm sorry." Hinata said bowing seeing Kiba's face. "Neji has said he won't use this bathroom anymore."

"Nah, it's alright." Kiba said smiling. "We will just use the hot springs!"

Kiba placed his bags on his bed and stretched. "So what are these rules I have to know about?"

"Oh nothing much, you just have to attend dinner every night unless otherwise stated. Any other meals you can have whenever you're hungry, you just need to let the servants in the kitchen know. The other side of the house is off-limits. That's fathers and grandfathers part of the house."

"I don't want to go in there anyway." Kiba said smiling.

"Yes. There is some training equipment at the back of the house near the hot spring which is yours to use if you want. Other than that, if you have a problem, talk to me or a servant."

"Cool sounds easy enough." Kiba said patting Akamaru on the head.

"There is one more thing," Hinata said looking nervous, "Akamaru can't attend dinner. He will be fed after we have finished."

"What!" Kiba yelled, and Akamaru barked, "That's not fair! What if I refuse to eat then?"

"I'm sorry!" She said bowing again, making Kiba's temper ebb. It wasn't her fault after all.

Kiba sighed and looked at Akamaru. 'Great,' he thought, 'not only will I have to stay somewhere I don't want but I have to attend dinner without Akamaru there!'

"Sorry buddy," Kiba said to Akamaru who whined into his hand.

"Lady Hinata." A voice appeared in the door way, Kiba studied the women who had white eyes and the same brand the Neji had on his forehead, "the head of the family wishes to see you in the main hall," said the women bowing away.

"Yes." Hinata said turning to Kiba. "Go for a walk in the gardens or something, I will come and find you when I'm done with father." Hinata said before disappearing through the door way.

"Right," Kiba said lying back on his bed watching his door shut. "Well boy, shall we go exploring? And unpack later?"

Akamaru barked and ran to the door.

* * *

><p>Outside the wind had started to pick up, but the storm hadn't hit yet. He saw that Hinata's grandfather had gone from the koi pond, but decided he would move towards the back of the house where people wouldn't be watching his movements. He walked alongside the immaculate yet wild garden. All Japanese themed of course, but with an superiority that his mother could only dream of. A small path lined with bamboo took him through to the back of the property, where it opened up to the hot springs with the sauna behind. The area was extremely private except for the one opening which he and Akamaru were standing in. The visibility was low, as steam rose up obscuring the view of the entire hot spring, but Kiba was sure there was no one in it, 'wouldn't everyone be at the meeting?' he thought to himself with a smile.<p>

He quickly moved around to the side of the hot spring and pulled off his shirt and pants and slid into the water.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/n updated. 15/12/2011_

* * *

><p><em>He quickly moved around to the side of the hot spring and pulled off his shirt and pants and slid into the water. <em>

The water was warm against his skin. He saw Akamaru settle on top of his clothes, half protecting them, half using them as a pillow. Kiba moved into the middle of the spring and floated up onto his back. He breathed deeply sniffing the air, the scent of the spring had blocked his sense of smell, but this didn't bother him, for the first time today he had time to think and relax. He had moved from his 'freedom' house, where he could walk around naked to this place where his best friend couldn't even have dinner with him!

Kiba moaned out loud thinking how awkward dinner would be that night.

"Excuse me." A voice said making Kiba jump and splutter around in the water. When he had regained his composure he saw Neji sitting in the edge of the hot spring, watching him curiously. The boy was beautiful, far more than Hinata or Hanabi. His long black hair was undone and was hanging around his shoulders, fanning into the water. His eyes, Kiba thought were endless, the same colour as the steam around them.

"Oh hey Neji, I didn't think anyone was here." Kiba said going bright red.

"I can see that." Neji said blankly as if his mind was off elsewhere. Kiba notched his head to the side wondering what could make him look so sad, as Neji looked over, with his eyebrows raised.

"Yes? Do you mind?"

"I um." Kiba said averting his gaze from the beautiful male, realising Neji had been watching him float in the water naked. "So-sorry." He mumbled making his way back to the edge of the water as fast as he could. He got out and pulled on his briefs and pants quickly without looking like he was embarrassed. A part of him wanted to stay and swim around in the hot spring, and a small part of him was enjoying that Neji was seeing him naked. He threw his shirt over his shoulder and walked around to the side of the hot spring Neji was on. Visibility around this side was worse, maybe because the wind was blowing the steam and trapping it between the hot spring and the sauna, none the less Kiba stepped on something soft and jumped off it quickly fearing it to be an animal. His heart jumped as he realised it was Neji's clothes and he too had been naked in the hot spring.

Akamaru snapped him out of his thoughts with a bite soft bite to the hand. He smiled down at his buddy and made for the edge of the water where Neji was still sitting.

"Hey, I'll um see you at dinner huh?" Kiba said awkwardly.

"Yes, I will see you then." Neji said coldly.

"Okay then." Kiba said slightly confused. He walked away feeling he was missing something.

Kiba spent the rest of the afternoon throwing his Kunai at the target boards to the back of the property, there was something in the way Neji had looked at him, so sad, in pain. It hurt Kiba to see anyone that way, but there was something so serene about the Hyuuga, a pain not even he could emphasis with. He took out his anger on the targets until the wind picked up and the storm was well and truly overhead. He and Akamaru raced back towards the Hyuuga's estate and up the steps to the hall way. It was starting to get dark which meant dinner should be on soon, 'good,' he thought walking to his room, he was starving. He took of his sweat and rain soaked shirt and threw it on the bed and walked in to the bathroom as a knock came from his door.

"Mr Inuzuka," came a voice through the door, Kiba stopped a chuckled to himself, 'Mr Inuzuka, who calls me that!' "Dinner is about to start."

"Fuck!" Kiba said out loud, racing from the bathroom. He ripped open his bags and found some black jeans and a button up red top. He was annoyed that Hinata hadn't come and found him like she promised. 'How long did the family meeting go on for?' he wondered to himself. "I will be right back with some dinner Akamaru." Kiba said to his friend who was pouting into his wet training clothes mournfully.

Kiba followed the Hyuuga servant to the dining hall, with a ball weighing him down in the pit of his stomach. 'Reasons why this sucks,' Kiba thought to himself, 'one, having to deal with the Hyuuga family shit every night at dinner. Two, Akamaru isn't there to make me feel more at home, so I have to deal with them by myself. Three,' Kiba gulped, number three was the worst, 'Neji saw me naked today.'

He didn't know why that was affecting him so much, but put it down to being embarrassed.

Finally they reached the dining hall, to Kiba's dismay the rest of the house was seated waiting for him.

"Sorry, I'm late." Kiba mumbled sitting at the space at the end of the table, across from Neji.

"Welcome Kiba Inuzuka." Hiashi Hyuuga said smiling at the head of the table, "I hope your day was pleasant."

"Yes, it was." Kiba said awkwardly wondering when the small talk would finish and dinner would be placed in front of him.

Kiba looked up at Neji hoping the white eye would offer him some comfort, but the boys eyes were firmly placed on the table.

Presently food was placed in front of Kiba, the servant seemed to do a song and dance with his presentation of the plate, and Kiba found himself getting impatient from hunger. When eventually the man did lift off the cover, Kiba was disappointed to see a small delicate piece of art work in the centre. He could pick all of it up in one spoonful. Speaking of spoons which one was he supposed to use…

Kiba looked around, knives, spoons and forks were set out next to him in rows, he lingered his hand over one deciding whether to use it or not. He felt his heart start to pump uneasily, he was unsure on what he was doing, and he was sure there were eyes on him, as he had that uneasy feeling on the back of his neck. He could almost hear Hanabi's giggles from the other end of the table, she was mocking him, and he just knew it. From under the table he felt something kick him, he tensed in his seat and looked up slowly so not attracting attention. Neji was looking at him blankly, and then with a purposeful air he reached and grabbed the outer most fork and started to eat the small morsel on his plate with it. Kiba took an uneasy breath out and mimicked the white eyes movements. The meal tasted like rotting meat, all rolled into a tight square. Kiba grimaced as he swallowed, he had no problem with rotting meat, but in Kiba's expert opinion they had ruined a good steak.

"Not a fan of the pâté?" Hinata's grandfather asked with a smirk.

Kiba knew he was being watched, he kept his eyes on the table, hoping an articulate comeback would grace him.

"I thought you dogs would have no problem with it." The old man continued making Hanabi giggle.

Kiba wouldn't let some old coot offend his clan, he took a large breathe in and put on his best smile.

"Not at all, I think it's ...flavoursome, but we dogs have a more refined taste in our meats. To ...decorate a meat with such fuss ruins its natural flavour. A piece of steak or a leg of glazed ham wins over pâté any day." Kiba said smirking back at the old man. He saw Hinata smiling at him from the corner of his eyes.

He though heard the old man mumble indeed, a remark only the people around him heard, but Kiba with his dog-like hearing heard it and laughed into his plate, earning him another kick from Neji.

Kiba faintly heard light conversations continuing up the table as he looked at Neji, the white eye looked faintly amused at Kiba, but it was masked by his usual static expression. For a moment Kiba wished he was closer to Neji, somewhere deep down they could be friend's even best mates.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/n updated, 15/12/2011_

* * *

><p><em>For a moment Kiba wished he was closer to Neji, somewhere deep down they could be friend's even best mates.<em>

Kiba looked down as a second plate was placed in front of him. This one had something green swirling around the plate with some fish and lemon twisted in the centre. Kiba once again looked at Neji for instruction. As if aware Kiba was watching him Neji grabbed the next fork and knife in the rows and started eating slowly. Kiba followed suit as Hiashi called for attention at the head of the table.

"Tonight is a special dinner for two reasons." He said smiling like a cheese board. "My good friend Tsume Inuzuka's son Kiba is here staying for a week or so, while his family is on an important mission. It is a pleasure to have you here Kiba; we hope you enjoy your stay."

Hiashi paused as the table looked around at Kiba, cheese board smiles all around Kiba thought.

"And while this is a welcome dinner, it is also a good bye dinner. Today we got some exciting news. Hinata is going on a mission in the morning. An important one, she was specially chosen by the Hokage herself."

Kiba chocked into his plate, 'Hinata is leaving?' he thought to himself, 'leaving me here with these people, by myself.'

He looked up, Neji's eyes were huge, he looked as if he was about to burst from anger.

"Who else is on the squad Lady Hinata?" Someone asked.

"Um, Naruto Uzumaki and Temari from the sand." Hinata said awkwardly, she met Kiba's eyes with sadness. Kiba could see an apology in them; he looked down at his plate miserably.

"Oh," Hinabi said in her sweetest mocking tone, "Naruto is the boy who beat both Kiba and Neji, isn't it." Kiba looked at the girl furiously.

"Yes, that's true," Hinata said jumping in, "But Kiba and cousin Neji are both great Ninjas, I think the mission has more to do with relations with the sand."

Kiba sniffed the air in sadness, and smelt fury wafting off Neji; he looked over at the white eye who was mashing his fish in to pieces.

The rest of the dinner went agonisingly slow for Kiba. He didn't partake in any of the small talk that continued, but busied himself with smelling the various emotions that were coming off the people at the table. He smelt pride on Hiashi, and contempt wreaking Hinata's grandfather. Hinata smelt like sadness, but Neji, he smelt the strongest, of fury, pain, humiliation and suffering. Kiba looked mournfully at him, the white eye kept his face passive, but Kiba could see right through it.

After dinner Kiba walked back to his room slowly, to be greeted by a starving Akamaru at the door.

"Okay come on boy let's find you some steak!" Kiba laughed his mood immediately lifted by his best friend.

The kitchen was helpful and gave Akamaru as much meat as he wanted; the dog happily carried a bone back to Kiba's room with him.

Night was starting to take its hold and the storm was rocking the house. Kiba's room was surprisingly warm, but he still needed a bath from training. He got undressed and opened the door to the bathroom and surveyed himself in the full length mirror next to the basin, deep down Kiba was slightly vain. He liked his body to look good and exercised often and worked on his abs, the result was many girls giggling and admiring him when he had his shirt off. He was tan as well, either his skin tone was naturally quite brown, or it was all the time spent in the sun with Akamaru.

In the bathroom, there was a large square bath/spa in one corner; in the other was an open shower with no curtains, just a shower head that came from the ceiling, and two taps near the door. Feeling exhausted Kiba decided to have a shower so he didn't have to wait for the bath to fill up.

He lent against the wall behind him, allowing the water to encase his body. To his entertainment he could see himself in the full length mirror on the wall. He closed his eyes and let the water block his hearing. At first Hinata swam into his thoughts, closely followed by a feeling of sadness as she was leaving. Kiba had never been in love before, he certainly didn't find Ino or Tenten attractive, but Hinata had a little something. But the girl was too shy for him, he wanted someone outspoken, venerable but head strong.

Kiba sighed to himself and relaxed, today Neji had seen him naked, but he didn't mind, he actually found it, entertaining, even a turn on. Kiba started to stroke himself, while images of Neji flooded his mind. Neji was naked in the hot spring with him, maybe next time he would go over and sit next to him. He imagined licking Neji's lips and running his hands over his body.

"Mmm Neji." He moaned out loud before choking on his words. Neji? Why was he thinking about Neji? Why had thoughts of Neji given him such a hard on?

Kiba stood there looking at himself as the door opened and Neji walked in.

Kiba closed his eyes hoping Neji wouldn't see him, but realised quickly that he would. He opened his eyes to see the white eye, staring opened mouth at him.

"Sor-sorry!" Kiba said jumping out from under the shower and looking for his towel.

"Oh man!" Neji said turning and shutting the door.

Kiba flopped on his bed, 'fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!' he thought, pounding his fist. 'What was that? First thinking about Neji and then not being able to move when he comes in!' some large part of him wanted Neji there helping satisfy him, Kiba moaned into his pillow, 'could I be gay?' he thought to himself.

Kiba lay there watching the ceiling for what seemed like an eternity, letting the thoughts flow over him. His day had been horrible, Hinata was leaving him here and now he could be gay, could he really have a crush on Neji? Maybe it was because he was going to be alone, that he was desperately looking for someone to connect to.

It must have been almost midnight; Akamaru was snuggling up to him, while the storm crashed overhead. Eventually Kiba fell into an uneasy sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/n updated. 12/15/2011_

* * *

><p><em>It must have been almost midnight; Akamaru was snuggling up to him, while the storm crashed overhead. Eventually Kiba fell into an uneasy sleep.<em>

He awoke early as the first signs of light came streaming through his window. Akamaru watched his master dress slowly and then start pacing the room. Kiba's head was swimming with thoughts of the previous night.

"Come on boy." Kiba said opening the door. He decided they would walk around the town and maybe get breakfast somewhere. Spend some time away from this house and Neji, until he knew how to deal with the situation.

He walked past Hinata's room, and found the door was open. Inside cleaners were airing her sheets and sweeping the wooden floorboards. Kiba assumed with a pang that she must had been off early on her mission. For a moment he wished he was on a mission, something to take his mind off everything.

He and Akamaru walked down the main street of Konoha, he saw no one he knew, which was good as it gave him time to sort out his thoughts.

It was a beautiful day, there was no sign that there had been a storm hitting all night. In fact everything seemed to be happier than usual because of the storm last night. To Kiba the world was mocking him, birds were playing with each other, young children were playing ninja with each other and even the buildings seemed to lean in on him in mock happiness.

Eventually he decided that he would find Neji and say sorry for the events yesterday. Not because he had done anything wrong, but as an excuse to talk to him. 'I wonder if he has had any breakfast.' Kiba thought as he and Akamaru stopped outside a street vendor.

"I will have 5 extra hot beef rice balls." Kiba said beaming with excitement. He paid and started off in a run back to the Hyuuga mansion. "Keep up Akamaru!" Kiba yelled throwing his friend a rice ball, while eating one himself.

He came to the Hyuuga mansion surprisingly quickly and raced along the hall to Neji's room only to find it empty. The white eyes room was simple and smelt irresistible to Kiba. He sniffed around smiling intoxicated by Neji's scent. It was very tidy and Kiba could have spent the day in there sampling the delicious smell, but he had to find Neji and say sorry, and give him some breakfast.

He walked outside the room sniffing for the boy scent, as he spotted him sitting by the Koi pond. 'Bingo.' Kiba thought summoning up some courage.

The path to Neji seemed to stretch out unnaturally, but eventually he reached him.

"Hi-lo," Kiba said mixing up the two words. He mentally punched himself for starting out like a douche.

"Have you had any breakfast?" Kiba said sitting at Neji's feet and offering him a rice ball.

The white eye looked at him curiously before taking one from the bag. Kiba allowed some silence to stretch out as they ate and watched the fish in the koi pond swim around and dance with each other.

A small cough brought his attention back to Neji, the boy held his hand out for another rice ball. Kiba looked into the bag, there was only one left, he held it out for Neji with a smile.

"So um," Kiba started watching the boy eat, "About last night."

Neji looked at him patiently as Kiba stuttered on the right words.

"Hello." Said a voice from behind them, cutting Kiba off. Kiba could have punched the speaker before he saw Shino standing there.

"Oh hey Shino, how's it going?" Kiba asked happy to see a familiar face.

"Fine," Shino said in his usual way, which would have been creepy to anyone that didn't know him, "It's my birthday party tonight. I expect you guys there." He stated.

"Oh yeah of course." Kiba said, "Neji and I will be there... So will Akamaru!"

The dog barked and sniffed Shino playfully.

"Yes, happy birthday Shino." Neji stated speaking for the first time that morning.

"It's not till tomorrow, but 12am is when we start parting the hardest right? That's what Ino has been saying at least."

"Well she is right!" Kiba laughed at Shino's monotone voice. "Pity Naruto and Hinata will miss it; I think Naruto was the most excited out of everyone!"

"Yes, hopefully they will be back for your 18th Kiba."

"Yeah!" Kiba said leaning back on his hands; he looked up at Neji who was watching the water of the pond. The boy was a god; Kiba sniffed his scent lightly being so close to him was making him dizzy.

"Kiba?" Shino said.

Shino had been talking to him as Kiba turned out.

"Yes?" Kiba asked sitting up abruptly.

"Nothing. See you both tonight." Shino said walking away his hands in his pockets.

Kiba sat there for a moment in a daze before he realised the irresistible scent had gone. He turned around in dismay to see Neji walking away down the path towards the Hot spring. Kiba jumped up and bounded in large jumps to catch up with Neji, he followed him down next to the sauna but stopped as he heard voices behind him. In one swift movement Neji pulled him around the wall and put a hand over his mouth. Kiba listened, he could hear the high pitched tone of Hanabi at the hot spring, but soon he became painfully aware the Neji was touching him. One of Neji's arms was placed on the wall, the other over Kiba's mouth. Kiba inhaled and instinctively nuzzled into Neji's hand, and placed his hands either side of Neji's body trying to draw him closer.

Neji looked down at him, his eyes wide in shock as Kiba arms wrapped themselves around him. Kiba was dying for more contact, he felt himself shaking with desire. He was psyching himself up to kiss Neji as he heard Hanabi say his name. He didn't release his hold on Neji but stopped trying to continue the moment, as he strained to hear more of the conversation. Eventually they heard the voices move off till the area was empty of sound, apart from the steaming of the hot spring.

"Let me go Inuzuka." Neji hissed.

Kiba looked at the white eye but didn't let go, he didn't want to, instead he pulled Neji closer.

Bad move.

In a split second Kiba went from holding Neji to being on the ground in pain, his chakra network severed. Akamaru realising Neji wasn't an opponent he could win against stood in front of his master bearing his teeth defending Kiba from any further attacks. Kiba watched Neji walk off before he moved. Everything hurt, and now worst of all 'Neji hates me.' Kiba thought coming to the horrible understanding.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/n. 12/15/2011_

* * *

><p><em>Everything hurt, and now worst of all 'Neji hates me.' Kiba thought coming to the horrible understanding. <em>

He lay like this for the rest of the day, he felt like the world was pressing down on him. It was nice here behind the sauna, no one could see him and he could overhear people in the hot spring, not that many people came throughout the day.

At some point the damage Neji did to his arm and legs healed itself and he felt his Chakra networks working again, but he didn't care, Neji hated him. He had just wanted to see if there were feelings there, but now he wished something would swallow him whole. Neji had hit him, game over right?

Kiba wasn't even sure if he liked Neji, he had just wanted to be close to him. Perhaps he had gone about this all the wrong way.

He lay there alone with his thoughts. Akamaru had settled down next to him, keeping an eye out for Neji.

Eventually Kiba decided that he would test out if he was gay or not, he decided his testing arena would be at Shino's party tonight.

He had had sex with girls before, nothing serious, just one night flings. With Ino a lot, and some others, he didn't fuck and tell. He and Ino had become fuck buddies of sorts at one point, but he found her infuriating at soon as she started to talk.

Tonight he would find a guy to test his theory, if he didn't like kissing a boy, it meant he wasn't gay. If he did… Well, that was another issue.

He got up when the wind shifted and it started to get cold, he and Akamaru slowly walked back towards the house. He kept his eyes firmly away from Neji's door, but his thoughts were glued. He got dressed slowly for Shino's party, straining to hear if there was any movement from the next room. Sighing he pulled out some black jeans and a fish net top. He walked into the bathroom to mess up his hair, giving him that rugged look. He liked fishnet tops, they were see-through and tonight he would have to look immaculate.

He hesitated in front of Neji's door; he was just going to see if he wanted to walk to the party with him. It couldn't do any more harm right? He gulped and knocked on the door waiting patiently. When Neji didn't answer Kiba opened his door slightly and peaked through. The room was empty! Neji had gone to the party without him! Kiba stood there half annoyed that Neji had just left; half intoxicated by the onslaught of the sweet smell the wafted to greet him.

Akamaru gave his master a nibble on the hand which shocked Kiba out of the haze and spurred him into action, Neji had gone without him; maybe if he hurried he could catch up!

"Come on boy!" Kiba yelled running out into the hall and promptly though the Hyuuga house hold.

He took the most direct route to Shino's house assuming Neji would have also, but when he had ran the length of the route and hadn't found him, Kiba felt miserable.

'He wouldn't like me anyway,' he thought kicking a wall.

"Don't worry dog boy that wall's not a shinobi is disguise," came a voice from behind him.

Kiba turned to see the two sand ninja, Kankuro and Gaara.

"Hello Kiba." Gaara said.

"Heading to Shino's?" Kankuro asked.

"Yeah just heading there now." Kiba said moving away from the wall and closer to the two ninja.

"We bought him some Tequila." Kankuro said holding up two bottles.

"Oh fuck, Kankuro favour?" Kiba said holding out some money.

"Sure, it's gonna cost ya more than that though," Kankuro said winking and taking Kiba's money, they both watched him jump away to the main street where there was a bottle shop, as Kiba and Gaara were both too young to by alcohol.

"Just ignore Kankuro, I will deal with him later." Gaara said standing against the wall.

Kiba looked at the sand ninja; he had smooth ochre hair that stuck up in odd places, green eyes that were always outlined in black. Making them pop dramatically against his pale skin. Kiba sniffed the air the boy smelt like saffron and sugar. It was delicious.

"What is it?" Gaara asked watching Kiba.

"You just smell really good that's all."

"So do you dog boy," Said Kankuro landing between them with a carton of Coppers Sparkling Ale.

"Thanks." Kiba said taking the box and walking with them to Shino's door which was only a few minutes away.

Shino's house was a large two story house with a dark exterior, typically what you would expect from a family who has an affiliation with bugs. They knocked at the large dark wood door, but when no one answered they went round the back. The back of Shino's house had been lit up, he had a large pool and a spa, and a table filled with food and some drinks. Fire flies were buzzing around lighting up areas that the house or backyard lights didn't reach. A large balcony covered most of the area; its columns became small walls for the speakers and fairy lights.

"Sweet!" Kiba said jumping the fence and going straight for the food, he and Akamaru were starving. He chucked sausages to Akamaru who caught them in his mouth.

"Kiba!" He heard girls yelling.

He turned to see who had actually arrived, to his confusion Neji wasn't there yet.

"Hey there sweet heart." Ino said coming to give him a hug.

"Hello Ino baby." Kiba said devilishly.

"Ohh I know that smile." She said winking.

Kiba watched her walk away his eyes falling to her backside like magnets.

He jumped up on the table and opened a beer smiling to Shikamaru as he walked over and joined him.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Bottoms up." Kiba said in a silent signal to neck their drinks.

Kiba watched the party become slowly more crowded, as more ninja arrived. Soon he was intoxicated by his and Shika's more and more daring drinking games. Gaara and Lee had joined them at one point but Kiba wasn't sure when. The red heads smell continued to distract Kiba until another smell seized hold of Gaara's. All of his attention immediately snapped to the white eye the moment he arrived with Tenten.

He smiled over at him, but Neji merely looked at him blankly. Kiba sighed, he was frustrated.

"What's the matter doggy?" Lee slurred hearing him sigh.

"Nothing," Kiba muttered finishing his beer as Ino walked over.

"Hey," She said putting her hands on his legs.

Kiba got off the table and stood next to her, her hands were running up his shirt firmly and she had a look of lust in her eye. He knew exactly what Ino wanted from him. Kiba turned her around so Neji could see everything they did. He pulled her by her hips in close and started kissing her wildly on her lips. Kiba could feel her quivering in his grip and felt his body start to react wanting more. But he wouldn't, 'no girls tonight,' he thought. Pushing her away with a smile and took his pants and shirt off and dived in the pool.

The water was chilling and made him sober up, as he rose to the surface he reminded himself of his challenge. 'Make out with a boy,' he thought sitting on a step at the edge of the pool, 'first step, find a boy.'

He shook the water out of his hair and leaned back on the step, a position that made the most of his body. He looked around the party, Ino or Sakura had obviously chosen the tracks for the night, they both had a liking for dirty dub step. Kiba wasn't really much of a fan, but he enjoyed the sexed up mood it put people in. Groups of people had massed together talking and drinking, he looked over at Neji who was talking with Ino and Tenten. 'Good,' he thought, 'talk about me Ino.'

He got up and was immediately taken hold of by Lee for shots.

"Three! Two! Two!" Lee roared in with laugher as Kiba and Shika took their shots without waiting for 'one.' He noticed from the corner Kankuro and Gaara watching them. He nudged Shika who winked at them cheekily.

"Cheers!" Shika said as they both walked over drinks in hand and the four of them drank deeply. Kiba kept his head back; Gaara scent was almost as good as Neji's.

He was drunk and decided to take a chance, looking around he noticed Ino was still with Neji and Tenten, and Gaara and Kankuro were still there drinking with them. Kiba pretended to stretch and walk away grabbing Gaara's hand in the process. Gaara didn't object, in fact he seemed to understand Kiba's intentions. Kiba had the idea of going inside, but Gaara pushed himself up against a column and pulled Kiba to him.

For a moment Kiba looked into the green eyes of the red head, weighing up whether he really wanted to do this or not. Gaara moved one of his hands up to Kiba's face while kept the other on his briefs. Kiba had his mind made up for him as Gaara pulled his head and their mouths came into contact. Gaara's lips were soft and he tasted like he smelled, of sugar and spices. Kiba felt his need grow and his inner lust purring. He wanted Gaara badly. They broke apart panting; the party seemed to have gone silent. Although it probably hadn't, Kiba felt eyes boring into the back of his head.

"Let's go somewhere." Gaara said, reading Kiba mind.

"I'm staying at the Hyuuga's." Kiba said breathlessly trying to keep his body under control.

"Sounds good to me." Gaara said taking his hand and pulling him to the table where his clothes were.

Kiba took the signal and started to get dressed. Shika raised his eyebrows at him, with a half-smile on his face, as he zipped up his pants and found his top, then he made eye contact with Shino across the pool and said a silent happy birthday, Shino merely nodded. Kiba grabbed one last beer and opened it, allowing Gaara to pull him from the party. As he walked out the gate he looked back at Neji. The boy's eyes were huge as Ino said next to him, "well, that explains why he wouldn't kiss me."


	7. Chapter 7

_A/n updated 12/15/2011_

* * *

><p><em>As he walked out the gate he looked back at Neji. The boy's eyes were huge as Ino said next to him, "well, that explains why he wouldn't kiss me."<em>

The Hyuuga mansion was quiet as they walked through the halls. Kiba was nervous; he had never done anything like this before. Gaara's hand was squeezing his tight, as if the sand ninja was reading his mind and trying to calm him down. They reached Kiba's room and Kiba slowly so as not to make a sound shut the door behind them. As soon as he did Gaara pounced, the red head pulled him on to his bed their lips locked. Kiba's head was foggy, it felt like a dream, he moaned into Gaara kiss and arched his back wanting more. The red head read his mind and spun Kiba around, so he was on the bottom. Kiba looked up at the boy on top of him, he was gorgeous. His breathing was hitched in his throat as the boys hands moved across his chest and to his pants. In one swift movement the red head pulled his jeans clean off. In a second Gaara's hand was in his briefs massaging him. Kiba's body reacted to the boys touch immediately and he found himself pushing his hips upwards begging for more. Gaara moved off him and undressed himself next to Kiba's bed. Kiba found himself trying to look away but his eyes were glued to Gaara's body. Naked, Gaara stood there watching Kiba, his eyes were hungry. 'Jesus.' Kiba thought, 'Jesus this is really gonna happen.'

Kiba's mind emptied all thoughts as Gaara's jumped on him, his mouth encasing him. He moaned and pushed himself harder into red head's mouth, he wanted more, so much more. Kiba arched his back and pushed harder, he moaned out loud holding the bedposts for stability. Ino had never given him anything close to the orgasm he was having. Kiba howled as he came into Gaara's mouth, before he started shaking from head to foot as Gaara continued licking.

"Wow." Kiba whispered breathing heavily.

Gaara moved up the bed next to him grinning.

"Is that the first time you have had a guy do that to you?" Gaara whispered cheekily.

"Yes. Holy fuck. You can do that... Anytime..." He laughed.

"Maybe we can do each other in the morning. Sleepytime now?" Gaara replied snuggling into Kiba's arms.

"You have got yourself a deal." Kiba whispered, inhaling the boys smell, and nuzzling into his neck.

* * *

><p>Kiba's room slowly lit up as the morning light streamed through. Kiba started to wake up but he wished he didn't, he felt horrible. The glamour of the previous night had worn off and his head was beating against his skull. He squeezed Gaara tighter to his chest, hiding his eyes from the light. He felt Gaara wiggling in his arms, Kiba mumbled something incomprehensible to try and stop the movement, before he released Gaara had his hand and was moving it downwards. Kiba gasped Gaara was throbbing. Kiba gingerly started to touch Gaara, at first it felt wrong, but as he continued he felt Gaara moving with him, then his breath started hitching in his throat. Soon Kiba was just as hard, he loved the sounds that he was making Gaara make. The red head moaned loudly making Kiba flinch, he was sure someone would have heard that. But Kiba didn't stop, as the sounds Gaara was making were just too delicious.<p>

He started moving faster enjoying the motion wanting the red head to climax from him, as his door opened.

"So dog boy you think you can - !"

Kiba looked up, Hinabi was standing there, her mouth wide open in shock watching the two boys, she stood there silent before a wicked smile broke out on her face and she left, leaving the door open.

"Mmm fuck." Kiba said knowing this would come back to bite him in the butt.

"Hmmm that was a turn off." Gaara said sitting up, "I better go now huh."

"Mmm I guess so." Kiba said hiding his face under the pillow.

"I'll see you around yeah?" Gaara said kissing Kiba on the chest.

Kiba watched as the red head got dressed and jumped out his window. He was glad in a way that Gaara had gone; now he had time to reflect on the events of night. Kiba came to the conclusion quickly, it was a fact he had loved kissing Gaara.

"Fuck," He said out loud, it was a fact, he could be gay, 'maybe I'm just a sex addict, which one is worse...' Kiba thought hopefully.

He sat up in bed, "aww fuck," he whined, he needed water badly.

He rolled off his bed and crawled to the bathroom, taking large gulps of water from the basin. He felt like his body was withered from the inside, 'maybe I should start looking after myself,' he thought with slight anxiety. Eventually, he got enough energy to turn the shower on and sat on the floor letting the water bounce off his skin. Last night, he had kissed Gaara, he had let him give him head, and he loved every second of it. Kiba sat there till his skin pickled and he felt like the hot water was making him feel more ill. He got out of the shower and started to get dressed; he chose to put on some tight fitting shorts and a red button up shirt. Akamaru waited till he was dressed to drag him out of his room and along the hall, heading towards the kitchen, but they were stopped as a maid approached them. She shared the same Hyuuga looks but without the white eyes. Kiba noticed as she approached him she looked nervous.

"Kiba Inazuka, The head of the household wishes to see you immediately."

Kiba didn't get to reply as the girl turned and rushed off, he looked down at Akamaru with a sinking feeling, 'this is gonna be bad.'

* * *

><p>He knelt down in front of Hiashi Hyuuga. The man was scary to face, Kiba swallowed uncomfortably, "you asked for something sir?"<p>

"Yes Kiba." Hiashi said sighing.

He looked stressed out, and Kiba thought he was showing his age.

"Kiba, when Hinata showed you to your room in the household did she tell you of the rules?"

"Uh yes, she did." Kiba replied unsure of where this was going.

"You did agree to these rules, did you not?"

"Yes." Kiba said shyly.

"And while I am aware you are not part of this family and therefore may suffer from some mental disability rendering you unable to comply to the rules of this household, I'm afraid by staying in the household you still must follow the rules."

"Of course, sir." Kiba said swallowing.

"Then Kiba I must ask, why did you not attend dinner?"

"Oh! Um, well it was Shino's birthday … and well I went looking for Neji... And then when he wasn't in his room I thought he had already gone to the party, so I hurried to catch up with him."

Hiashi sighed and rubbed his head.

"I'm really sorry sir; from now on I shall attend every dinner, on time."

"Yes Kiba that is fine. There is however, something else... Hanabi came to me this morning. Is there anything you want to say?"

"Uh," Kiba started his voice breaking awkwardly; he knew this was going to happen, fucking Hanabi told Hiashi about Gaara this morning. Kiba felt his hands breaking out in sweat as he stumbled over the best words to use. "Well, I had a friend over last night, Hanabi walked into my room without knocking, so it must have looked bad to her."

"Yes well, while your sexual orientation is none of my business, I would however like to ask if you could keep your guest's to a daylight only basis."

"Yes of course." Kiba said wondering how many more rules would be placed on him.

"You may go now Kiba, I will see you at dinner."


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHORS NOTE.12/15/2011**

* * *

><p>"<em>Yes of course." Kiba said wondering how many more rules would be placed on him.<em>

"_You may go now Kiba, I will see you at dinner."_

Kiba walked back from the kitchen with a nervous feeling in his stomach. He was hung over and dehydrated, the meeting with Hiashi had gone alright, but something had made him uncomfortable. He walked slowly down the hall and saw Neji sitting outside by the Koi pond. The boy made the surroundings look boring. As Kiba watched a small wind fluttered through the garden making Neji's hair ripple in the breeze. Kiba sighed and leaned against a post watching Neji, allowing himself to relax while he watched the white eye.

"Fucking homo." Said a voice behind him. Kiba spun around wildly, slightly shocked from the surprise. He had been so immersed in watching Neji that he hadn't smelt anyone coming up near him. Kiba scoured as Hanabi moved out of the shadow of her room. "You're disgusting," She spat as she moved past Kiba, "You should be ashamed to walk near normal people, you piece of filth."

Kiba watched her walk away in a stunned silence. He hadn't known what to say. Hanabi's words had hit something deep. Was he now gay and abnormal? Would Neji not want to talk to him now? Kiba felt a small pang of despair, he couldn't imagine the pain he would be in if Neji rejected him. "You piece of filth." That's what Hanabi had said. Kiba moved slowly around the hall way to his room, while his thoughts were swimming with sadness.

He numbly called for Akamaru and walked his friend back to the kitchen. The world was moving in slow motion, as he tried to think he forgot the thought. When he tried not to think, his thoughts swam with images of Neji as Hanabis voice rang though him mind, "ashamed to walk near normal people."

The people in the kitchen must have talked to him, but Kiba didn't hear a thing. He numbly turned around and walked slowly back to his room. Akamaru was behind him trotting happily with a large bone in his mouth. As Kiba walked he chanced a look back at Neji by the pond and stopped. The White eye had gone. Kiba sighed and dropped his eye once more back to the floor.

It was after midday now, 'where has the morning gone?' Kiba thought miserably as he walked into his room. He felt so shit from the morning, maybe it was the emotional strain and drinking of the previous night, Hanabi's words or his displacement from his home, either way something was weighing on his mind. He slid down his wall to the floor, he felt horrible. Putting his hands through his hair he watched his tears fall into the floorboards. Akamaru sat next to him and whined with his head on his knee.

Kiba looked up hearing the floorboards creek. Neji was standing there with his arms crossed watching Kiba blankly. For a moment they stared at each other, Kiba inhaled deeply letting the other boys sent calm him down. He hiccuped lightly and wiped the tears from his face but kept an eye on the white eye.

"Did you want to go sit in the hot spring for a while..?" Neji said.

Kiba's eyes widened and he unconsciously looked to the side to see if Neji was actually talking to him.

"Sure," Kiba half whispered, using the wall to help him stand up. He got up and swayed violently as black blotches danced in his vision. Kiba staggered backwards looking for something to hold him upwards, but somehow Neji's arms found him.

"Jesus Kiba," He heard Neji say.

Kiba felt Neji's arms around him helping him stand up right, "are you alright?" he heard Neji ask.

"Yeah, yes i'm okay." Kiba said leaning against the wall. He smiled up at Neji sleepily before shaking himself and standing at attention. The white eye had asked him to go to the hot spring, 'wake up Kiba' he said to himself.

"Hot Spring?" Kiba said flashing a grin. Neji stood there watching him blankly before nodding slowly and walking from Kiba's room. Kiba stood there with an ecstatic grin on his face before calling Akamaru to go with them. The dog happily picked up his bone and followed his master. Kiba found Neji half way down the path and instead of catching up with him, he kept his distance. In the back of his mind Hanabis words were poisoning his mood. The area around the hot spring was steamy and visibility was low. Kiba stood rooted to the spot, he hadn't anticipated this. Should i get naked? He couldn't see if Neji had taken all his clothes off. Would it look strange if I went to the other side to check, or should I pretend to be confident and just get naked? He thought. Kiba danced from one foot to the other, he knew he was over thinking the situation, but two days ago he would have got naked without a second thought. But after last night with Gaara and what Hanabi said this morning, would Neji read it wrong?

Kiba caught a glimpse of Neji though the steam. The White eye was already in the hot spring, 'crap, Kiba think,' he urged him self.

"Okay," he whispered. He nodded assuring himself, and started to get undressed. He let his shirt and shorts fall to the floor, where Akamaru sat on them chewing his bone. Kiba hesitated, briefs on, or briefs off. He weighed up the situation in his mind and slipped into the water, briefs on. He felt a pang of annoyance, he had let Hanabi get to him. But he didn't want to send the wrong message to Neji.

He turned to the side so Neji was looking at his profile. Kiba was staring ahead watching the steam rise. He was dehydrated from the night and was felling dizzy again. Suddenly he felt that being in the spa with Neji was not such a good idea. What if Neji invited him here to make fun or him, or call him a homo like Hanabi had. Maybe he wanted to tell him what he did with Gaara was disgusting. Kiba shuddered and tasted blood in his mouth. He put one hand up to his forehead to steady himself.

"Are you okay Inuzukia?" He heard Neji say from the side.

Kiba mouthed words but nothing came out. The water was so warm, but it was making him feel sick.

"Kiba?" Neji said swimming into his view. Kiba tried to focus on the god in front of him, but he found his vision was leaving him. Black spots started to dance in his vision until they took over and he felt the warmth of the hot spring encapsulating his whole body.

* * *

><p>Kiba felt the floor fly from under his feet as Neji picked him up. Somehow he had been taken from the hot spring.<p>

"You passed out." Neji said, seeing that Kiba had regained consciousness.

He watched the white eye's face floating amongst the clouds, until they came to Kiba's room and the clouds were replaced by the wooden ceiling. For a fleeting second Neji lifted him closer to his chest and Kiba was wholly in his arms. Then he felt the softness of his bed underneath him. For a moment Neji had his arms around him and Kiba was in heaven.

"No n-oo-no" Kiba muttered pulling his arms back. Neji sighed down at him as Kiba wriggled to get comfy on the bed, "Don't go." He whispered closing his eyes.

Neji looked down at the dog-nin, his face was strained as if he was stressed. He looked like he hadn't slept at all the previous night, which wasn't at all surprising, after all the sounds he had heard them making. His face and body wet from the hot spring, but as he watched a tear leaked out the corner of the dog boys' eye. Neji sighed and wiped the boys face.

"Jesus Kiba, what have you been doing to yourself?" He muttered and undid his arms from Kiba's grip. Neji pulled up the blankets on Kiba's bed and tucked him in. The dog boy turned to lie on his back.

"Stay." Kiba whispered his eyes barley opening.

Neji felt his heart pumping, as if he was coming to one of those life changing moments. A large part of him wanted to stay and boil down the afternoon next to Kiba, to fall asleep in the last sunlight, next to the warm dog-nin. But another part, the Hyuuga part, told him to leave. Neji hesitated on Kiba's bed, before he got up roughly.

"Get some sleep Kiba." Was all he said before leaving.

Neji closed Kiba's door behind him with a pang of regret. 'Stupid dog,' he thought, 'why would he say something like that? The way he whispered _don't go_ and then _stay_, made me almost want to stay.'

Neji gave himself a mental slap and started to walk away from the Hyuuga household, he fully intended to go back to the hot spring. But then he stopped and turned back around and walked down the hall with a purposeful air, grabbing a bathrobe from his room on the way.

'You owe me big time dog boy.' He thought as he entered Hiashi's meeting room.

The house's head was sitting at a desk and looked deep in study as Neji entered. Neji noticed with a pang of pain, that Hiashi frowned as he bowed.

"What is it Neji?"

"Our guest, Kiba Inuzuka."

"What about him? Did you walk in on him too?"

"Um… No." Neji said mildly confused, someone walked in on Kiba…? For a moment his thoughts snapped back to the moment he walked in on Kiba in his bathroom, his back was arched against the wall, he had his eyes closed and was letting the water run in streams down his body.

Neji coughed and mentally slapped himself again for thinking back to _that_ moment. "Um… It's just Sir, I don't think he is well at the moment, I found him past out in the bathroom." Neji said twisting his tale slightly, "I would like to formally have him excused from tonight's dinner so he can rest."

"Would you?" Hiashi said suddenly interested.

"Yes Sir, he really doesn't look well, you can go check."

"No that's fine; I wouldn't want to deal with Tusume's anger if her son was made to attend dinner when he was sick... He is excused; you will attend dinner, and take him his food once we are finished."

"Yes sir." Neji said rising from the floor and bowing slowly.

Neji walked down the hall somewhat miserably. He hated talking to Hiashi, it always reminded him that he was second place in this family and he always would be. So long as he lived in this prison with his curse mark, nothing would change. He found his way to his room and looked through the bathroom to the bed where Kiba was resting. In a swift movement he slammed the door separating them. He wanted to be by himself for the rest of the day. He crossed his legs on his bed and let the sunlight warm him. Breathing in slowly he activated his bakugan and looked out his window counting the birds. He stayed this way for a moment but then turned his attention to Kiba in the next room. He expected to see the dog-nin asleep but found him wriggling around on the bed. Neji widened his eyes as he realised Kiba was touching himself. For a moment he tried to look out the window, back at the birds. But Kiba's form thrusting on his bed in the other room kept distracting him. Neji found his own hand moving downwards mirroring the dog-nins movements. He could see Kiba arching his back and the look of pleasure on his face, it was delicious to watch. Neji closed his eyes in ecstasy as he rubbed himself; he spread his legs on his bed keeping his eyes on the dog-nin, allowing delicious taboo thoughts pierce his mind.

He let out an involuntary moan, mimicking Kiba who he was sure had made the same sound, and then he started to peak, allowing his liquid to spill forth as Kiba did the same. He lay there watching Kiba's body twitch as his followed suit, then to his horror; Kiba sat up as if sniffing the air and turned around looking right at him! It was almost as if Kiba had a bakugan of his own, and he was looking into Neji's soul!

Neji scrambled off the bed and on to the floor, trying to get away from those eyes.

"Get a hold of yourself Neji, Kiba can't see through walls." He whispered to himself releasing his bakugan and getting up off the floor. He straightened his spa robe and wiped his liquid up into his blankets, he would deal with that mess later. He moved past the outside of Kiba's room quietly. The way the dog-nin had looked at him, 'it wasn't at me, and it was at the wall, Kiba can't look through walls.' Neji thought absently.

He found himself standing at the edge of the sauna and sighed.

'I wish,' he thought as he stripped his robe off and plunged into the water, 'Kiba was here to chat to.' A small part of Neji smaller than he wanted to admit, liked being around the dog boy. His presence seemed to offset how horrible his family was. He almost felt liberated around the dog's free sprit.

Neji walked to dinner with a heavy heart, his comic relief would be absent, and Hinata wasn't there. Not that he liked the girl, but she did scold their grandpa whenever he started playing his games. He took his seat at the table and snapped his eyes to their usual position. In the immaculate wooden table there was a small defect. There were little black specks in the wood; he knew these specks well as it was what he stared at during dinner. So hopefully he would remain out of his grandpa's noticed. At the head of the table he heard small talk between Hinabi and Hiatshi. Neji took this opportunity to look at Kiba's empty space mournfully.

"Missing the dog are you?" Neji heard his grandpa tease.

Neji looked down back at the specks, 'ignore him,' he told himself. He was relieved that his grandpa let the question go unanswered, and presently the first course arrived.

It was a single small quail wing standing upright thanks to the mash potato underneath it. Neji picked at it moodily, 'poor bird,' he thought, 'maybe I should become a vegetarian...'

"So have you been in that dog slut's pants yet Neji?" Neji looked up shocked, as the atmosphere at the dinner table grew tense. 'What had happened this morning..? Did Hanabi walk in on Kiba and Gaara doing something..?'

"Hinabi." Hitashi growled.

"What? It's a valid question."

"What is this?" Neji swallowed that was the voice of his grandpa.

"I saw the dog in bed with this red head boy." Hanabi giggled.

"Hinabi drop it." Hitashi warned

"No, Hanabi do tell." Grandpa Hyuuga said with interest.

Neji heard Hitashi sigh and mutter 'what's the point.'

"Well I was going to interrogate the dog about why he wasn't at dinner, and then when I opened the door. Kiba was kissing this red head and had his hand in his briefs!"

Neji looked back at the specks on the table distantly, 'is Kiba gay..? I wonder if they had had sex... Hinabi said his hand was in his pants. But then I heard them the night before..." Neji gave himself a mental shake, 'stop thinking about it.'

The next course was served with more chatter about the sexual orientation of Kiba. If Hinata was there she would have scolded Grandpa and Hinabi and they would be eating in silence as usual. It made Neji sick that they were talking about Kiba behind his back, he was meant to be a guest but, it seemed no one is above discrimination in the Hyuuga house hold.

Eventually conversation turned to other things, and Neji's mind tuned the chatter out. He hardly noticed his grandfather leave before dessert arrived. Saying he had a stomach ache from the mashed potato. It wasn't unusual; his grandfather had a weak stomach in his old age. Food that was to rich often made him sick.

A/N read and review. Update coming really soon!


	9. Chapter 9

_A/n 15/12/2011 updated_

* * *

><p><em>Eventually conversation turned to other things, and Neji's mind tuned the chatter out. He hardly noticed his grandfather leave before dessert arrived. Saying he had a stomach ache from the mashed potato. It wasn't unusual; his grandfather had a weak stomach in his old age. Food that was to rich often made him sick.<em>

**Chapter 9**

Neji made his way back to his room after dinner and kicked open his door as he was holding both Kiba's and Akamaru's dinners in his hands. His room had been refreshed and the dirty sheets had been changed. Neji frowned; nothing was ever private in this house. He put Kiba's and Akamarus dinners down on his desk and brushed his hair, studying his reflection.

'_I want to look neat for Kiba… Wait._' Neji shook himself, why did he want to look neat for Kiba. Did he really just think that! He shook his head and adjusted his headband and froze. An odd sound had come from Kiba's room, almost like a squeal.

'_I wonder what the damn dog boy is doing now_,' Neji thought thinking of watching him in his bed before. Hearing another moan like squeal, Neji decided to take their dinners in and break up whatever was entertaining Kiba so much. Neji smiled to himself at the thought of walking in on Kiba touching himself, the dog-nin would be so embarrassed. He picked up their dinners and walked through the bathroom and nudged Kiba's door open with his foot.

* * *

><p>Neji stood frozen to the spot as the scene greeted him. For a moment he was confused with what he saw. His grandfather was behind a sleeping Kiba. Kiba was half naked and was rolling about in the bed. Akamaru was in the corner and looked fast asleep. Neji looked down at the dog nin's face, it was smeared in blood. Blood? The realisation of the scene suddenly hit Neji with full force. He dropped the plates, which shattered into pieces on the ground and ripped his grandfather off and out of Kiba, who slumped on the bed barely conscious. Neji was seeing red as his grandfather straightened up grinning.<p>

"Branch family brat. You're next." His grandfather spat.

"Eight trigrams sixty four palms" Neji hissed reading his attack.

He flew to the side and struck out at his grandfather's arms and legs, making the old man fall to the floor. Neji was after all the child prodigy of the Hyuuga clan. Branch family or not.

Neji was shaking from head to toe, relishing his pay back on his grandfather. He wanted to kill the old man, he knew that he could. But somewhere in the back of his mind Kiba called his name.

Neji snapped out of his blood lust and ran to Kiba. The dog-nin was hardly breathing.

"Jesus fucking Christ." He whispered seeing that Kiba's body was covered in blood, and his clothes had been ripped away.

He ran to where Akamaru was sleeping and tried to wake the dog. He saw blood around its mouth and noticed a bite wound on his grandfather's leg. The dog must have ran to his masters rescue, and been hit by his grandfather's gentle fist technique. He would need to have his chakra networks relined and soon. He picked up the dog and placed him on Kiba's lap, then placing Kiba's arm around his neck he picked up the dog-nin and jumped out the window.

* * *

><p>"Shit. Where to go now." Neji hissed into the darkness.<p>

He had run about 10 minutes away from the Hyuuga palace and stopped as he didn't have a destination in mind.

His mind was abuzz with incomprehensible thoughts. He couldn't think straight, everything had changed so quickly. He knew no one would find his grandfather until the morning, so no one was coming after him. But Kiba needed rest and a bath, and Neji needed somewhere quite to heal them both. If only he had an empty house he could go to.

"Kiba's house!" he said triumphantly to the night.

He made a left turn and started running to where he remembered Kiba's house was. He had gone there once when he was sent to find Hinata. He remembered the chickens in the front yard, and the overwhelming smell of dog.

After another short run he came to the small cottage which smelt exactly like Kiba. There were no lights or chickens running around the yard. Which meant the other Inuzuka's still went home.

_'Great._' Neji thought sprinting up to a window.

He held Kiba up higher as he kicked the window in, sending glass onto the bed there. He moved quickly through the window, yet careful to not let any of the shards sticking out touch Kiba. In his effort one small yet sharp piece scratched his cheek and Neji felt the blood trickling down to his neck. He raced up stairs to where Kiba's room was and placed the dog-nin on the bed. Running into the bathroom he started to run a bath. It was one of those ones that was connected to the shower, so he put that on as well, to fill it tub faster. The dog nins bathroom was stunningly white but had this worn lived in feel about it. He could tell that Kiba had left in a hurry as his bathroom condiments were sprayed about. He lined up some soap and a wash cloth, so that he could grab them easier.

When he went out into Kiba's bedroom the dog-nin was still in the same fetal position he had put him in.

"Come on Kiba," he grunted picking up the dog-nin and froze.

Kiba's eyes were open and were watching him carefully.

"Help Akamaru." He whispered.

Neji studied Kiba's emotionless eyes for a moment longer. His heart dropped as a single tear ran down the dog-nins face. He nodded and went to the dog at the end of the bed. Akamaru was as if fast asleep, but when Neji activated his byakugan he saw that the chakra had been served to all of his limbs. Neji jabbed the key points and the dog opened his eyes slowly to see if Kiba was alright, before closing them again.

"He will be alright Kiba, he just needs rest. It's you we need to worry about now." Neji whispered, picking the dog-nin up.

He noticed that Kiba didn't resist as Neji helped him out of his remaining clothes and into the warm water. Neji watched the previously dried out blood, flake off Kiba's body and dissolve in to the bath.

Neji felt the dog-nin's eyes watching him, he looked up to meet them, they were emotionless. He sat at the edge of the bath trying to scrape away the blood from Kiba's body before sighing, as he was unable to reach.

"Kiba," Neji whispered. Slowly the dog-nin's eyes rose to meet his. "Kiba, I am going to get in the bath with you. So I can clean you, is this okay?"

Neji watched as the dog-nin nodded and lolled his head to the side. He decided to keep his clothes on, so Kiba wouldn't feel strange, after all he had just been – Neji didn't even want to think about it, it made his blood boil and Kiba needed someone to look after him now.

They sat in the bath together. With Neji slowly washing the blood off Kiba until the warmth from the water faded and Kiba's skin started prickling with goose bumps.

"Come on." Neji grunted lifting Kiba out and into a towel.

The dog-nin stood there, unmoving. Neji watched him for a moment, silent, willing him to say something, anything! When he didn't Neji sighed and picked him up and placed him in his bed still wrapped in his towel. When the dig-nin was tucked in, Neji went downstairs and sat at the table.

"Shit." He said out loud. "This situation is so fucked up."

First his grandfather had… and then he had bashed his grandfather up. Neji put his hands through his hair. He was going to be in so much trouble. He hit his grandfather. Had he been one second slower, his grandfather would have activated his branch seal on his forehead and the situation would have turned out very differently.

'You're next, branch family brat,' that's what his grandfather had said; 'you're next.' Neji dug his fingernails into the desk in anger. Before stopping, his nails had made marks in the table but it didn't matter. The wooden table was covered in various marks. He read some of the various inscriptions, 'Hana loves it doggy style,' and 'Hana stinks.' Neji continued reading and smiled seeing one with Kiba's name, 'Kiba's spot, do not take unless you want to be attacked.'

Neji looked up stairs, '_poor Kiba,'_ he thought.

The dog-nin's usual happy-go-lucky demeanour was gone, replaced with silence. Which was so much more painful. He wished for the happy Kiba again, the one who had actually made his day somewhat interesting, even fun. Now, Neji didn't even know if he would heal.

He went over to the sink and drank from the tap without using a cup. 'I will help Kiba,' he thought.

Feeling determined he turned and made his way upstairs to check on the dog-nin. He found Kiba in his bed with his eyes shut tight, he was twitching and sobbing in his sleep. Neji noticed that the dog-nin's skin was prickling still and he felt cold. Sighing Neji took off his shirt and clamed in bed next to Kiba, he snaked one arm under his head and the other around his waist.

"I'm here for you Kiba." Neji whispered, even though the dog-nin was asleep.

Eventually Kiba calmed down, as Neji's body heat warmed them both up and they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Kiba felt the sun warming his face and sniffed the air. Something smelt glorious. He rolled over in his bed without opening his eyes and sniffed the air. The beautiful smell was right next to him! He nuzzled into the warmth next to him, pulling the wonderful smell closer.<p>

"Kiba…" a voice said.

Kiba opened his eyes and saw Neji. For a moment he was embarrassed and then confused, and then the events of last night hit him with full force. He sat up in his bed, shivering even though the sun was streaming though his window.

"Kiba." Neji said again quietly.

Kiba felt the white eye sit up and put an arm around him. Kiba looked at the boy, his eyes wide, before jumping up and staggering backwards. He watched Neji opened mouth for another minute, not caring he was naked before he rushed into the bathroom and locked the door.

* * *

><p>Kiba paced around his bathroom before spontaneously turning the shower on full pelt, so it sounded like he was doing something. He sat on the floor as the room filled with steam, last night Neji's grandfather had, had sex with him. Kiba cringed at the words; he had been hoping that it was a bad dream. The old, sweaty, horrible man had used him, called him a homo and said horrible things before knocking him unconscious. Kiba felt the anger pulsing though his veins and he gritted his teeth. He drew blood into his hand from pressing his nails into his palm. As he looked down the blood ran off his hand and dripped on the floor, and his anger subsided as quickly as it had come. How could he be angry, when somehow this horrible event had brought Neji closer to him? Neji had looked after him, in fact, Neji had saved him. Then stayed with him, washed him and then slept in the same bed with him.<p>

Kiba smiled slowly to himself, he would do something about Neji's grandfather, and he just didn't know what. In the meantime he would enjoy Neji's company. As soon as he decided on this option, his heart fell and he bitterly cursed Neji grandfather. Kiba felt so dirty and used. A large part of him wanted revenge. But a small part hoped Neji would stay and look after him.

Kiba put his hands thought his hair, his thought were going in circles. He decided to numb his thoughts by jumping in the scolding hot shower. The water burnt and left his skin bright red, but he didn't care. Anything to wash away the filth of the act.

When he got out he found his room empty except for Akamaru. The dog walked up to him with his tail wagging. Kiba was glad to see his friend was alright, it was another thing Neji had done for him, but the white eye was nowhere to be seen. Kiba kicked his dresser, he heart dropping from the hopeful position in his chest to the floor. Neji was only trying to be nice, he didn't care. He left. Kiba shook his head, trying to shake off the tears that were falling down his cheeks.

'_How could he leave?_' Kiba thought sobbing into his towel.

He moaned and chucked his towel away, hating himself for being so weak.

Kiba slowly got dressed into his trackie pants and went down stairs. He needed something to numb the pain. Tears were blinding him with every step he took. Yet this was his house he could probably smell his way to his salvation. In Hana's room under her bed was a bottle of vodka. Kiba reached for it and took it into the kitchen, noticing Hana's shattered window on the way.

* * *

><p>Neji ran to the town as fast as his legs would take him. He had to be back before Kiba got out of the shower. He couldn't imagine what Kiba would do if he was there by himself. Neji reached the main street and looked around wildly.<p>

"There it is." He said triumphantly to himself and ran over to the street vendor he was looking for.

"Give me 10 beef rice balls." Neji said skipping to the front of the queue. Neji hope from one foot to the other while he waited. Kiba had brought these to him that day beside the Koi pond, back before Shino's party, back before everything had become complicated. Kiba had given him the last one, with a genuine smile on his face. '_I would do anything to get that smile back,'_ Neji thought thanking the vendor and chucking some coins at the man.

He turned and started jogging back down the main street.

"Hello Hyuuga." Kankuro said appearing in front of him. Neji turned around to see Gaara, behind him was Shika and Ino holding hands.

"Hey guys." Neji said trying to sound pleased to see them.

"Hey man," Shika said coming and giving him a hug, "some party the other night huh? How'd you pull up?"

"Yeah not bad, I didn't drink too much." Neji said laughing uneasily, "anyway I really have to go."

"Hold on." Neji closed his eyes, that voice was Gaara's, "Neji how is Kiba? I went to your house this morning but they said he was sick."

"Yeah…" Neji said turning, "he is sick."

Neji looked coldly at the red-head, this was his entire fault.

"He isn't answering my phone calls either." Gaara said matching Neji cold stare.

"I don't know. If I see him I will tell him you called." Neji said turning and running off down the street.

He really didn't want to bother Kiba with news that his one night stand was asking after him. '_But what if Kiba likes the red head?'_ Neji thought to himself moodily.

Neji shook his head, '_I don't care if Kiba likes the red head,'_ Neji thought trying to shake off the disappointment he felt at the thought.

**Read and review**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: 15/12/2011 updated**

* * *

><p><em>He really didn't want to bother Kiba with news that his one night stand was asking after him. 'But what if Kiba likes the red head?' Neji thought to himself moodily.<em>

_Neji shook his head, 'I don't care if Kiba likes the red head,' Neji thought trying to shake off the disappointment he felt at the thought. _

**Chapter 10**

Kiba opened the bottle and started to drink the liquid. It burnt his mouth but numbed his head. He sighed and put his hand though his curly hair before going for another sip.

"Care to share?" a voice said from the door way.

Kiba looked up in the direction where the glorious smell was assaulting him. His heart almost jumped out of his chest. Neji was back and the white eye was smiling beautifully. A large part of Kiba wanted to bound up to the white eye and hug him and thank him for coming back. But instead he looked down at the marked table.

"How about we eat first?"

Kiba looked up in awe as the white eye came around the side of the table and sat down putting an irresistible package in front of him. Kiba looked at him as if asking for permission before opening. The contents were mouth-watering.

Kiba reached in and grabbed a rice ball, he was about to eat the entire thing whole before he stopped himself and held it out, wordlessly to Neji.

* * *

><p>Neji looked at Kiba surprised. They were in the same position as they were when Kiba had held the rice ball out to him that day beside the pond. The only thing missing was Kiba's smile. Neji took the rice ball and grinned at Kiba, in hopes the Dog-nin would smile back, but he didn't.<p>

* * *

><p>Kiba sat in silence eating rice ball after rice ball. They were so good, but the way Neji had smiled at him, had made it even better. He wanted to talk to Neji, but he didn't know what to say. Usually it would have been hard to shut him up, but Kiba felt awkward. He wanted to know how Neji felt about everything happened. He didn't want to say something stupid and risk upsetting him. 'What if Neji defends his grandfather..?' Kiba thought miserably.<p>

When he, Neji and Akamaru had finished the packet, Kiba sighed and returned his eyes to the table. His thought were churning him up inside.

"Well." Neji said, making Kiba look up, "what do you want to do now?"

Kiba looked back down, 'what did he want to do now… did Neji mean with him? What did he want to do now with him..?' Kiba gulped and looked at Neji, hoping the white eye would suggest something first.

"Maybe we can finish that bottle together." Neji suggested pointing to the vodka, "If that's what you feel like doing I understand, we can drink together outside... in the sun, if you want."

Kiba thought for a moment, he did want to get drunk and forget everything. Maybe with a bit of alcohol he would even be able to talk to Neji.

Kiba nodded and followed Neji outside. His eyes were fixed to the gorgeous thing in front of him. Neji's body moved so gracefully, even though an alien place.

The outside of Kiba's house was thick in overgrown grass, which sloped slowly downwards and eventually came to a chicken coop and a shed. Kiba allowed Neji to lead him to a small hole in the side of the slope that would shelter them both from the small yet icy wind. It made Kiba feel giddy with nervous excitement as they sat next to each other. Neither of them said anything for a moment, Kiba watched the wind move down the slope, making the dried out grass ripple and dance like water.

"Are you going to have any then?" Neji said interrupting Kiba's thoughts. When Kiba said nothing he said, "Give it here then chicken." Neji said grinning and holding his hand out for the vodka.

The corners of Kiba's lips twitched in amusement as he handed the vodka over. He watched Neji drink deeply and cringe from the taste.

"Your turn." Neji said holding it out.

Kiba looked at the bottle, and then the beautiful boy holding it. He took it and drank deeply from it, without removing his eyes from Neji's.

"Steady on." Neji said grabbing the bottle out of his hand once he had finished drinking. Kiba had sculled quite a bit and leaned back into the grass, letting the sun warm his face.

After another drink Neji lay back as well. He put his arm up and moved his hand around in the air. They stayed like this for a while, neither talking just drinking in the sunshine.

* * *

><p>After a while Neji propped himself up on his side.<p>

"Are you alright?" He said seriously.

Kiba sighed; he knew of course what he was talking about.

"Please talk to me Kiba. It's killing me." Neji whispered.

Kiba stretched his arm behind his head and sighed. "Yes, no, I don't know." He said hoarsely. He paused and breathed out shakily, before closing his eyes and saying, "having you here helps... a lot."

Kiba felt Neji sit up. When he opened his eyes Neji was looking at him seriously. Kiba sat up slowly trying not to look into Neji amazing eyes.

"Kiba." Neji whispered, "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

><p>The bottle was somehow empty.<p>

"But I'm still thirsty." Neji said looking in it again. "Yep it's definitely empty."

Kiba's lips twitched and he stood up swaying.

"Neji." He said sounding more sober than he felt, "Come with me."

Kiba pulled Neji up and they marched back into the house in search of more drinks.

* * *

><p>Neji became aware of Kiba's hand holding his, as they walked back inside. Kiba had helped Neji up, but hadn't yet let go. Apart of Neji wanted to rip his hand away from Kiba's, another part knew that, that would hurt Kiba, and another part didn't want Kiba to let go.<p>

Before Neji had decided what he would like better, Kiba let go to reach under Hana's bed.

Neji's looked at his hand, it was buzzing from Kiba's touch.

* * *

><p>Kiba felt around under Hana's bed. There was something sharp, a box? Then something slimy. Kiba shuddered to think what that might have been, then something smother and cold – a bottle. Kiba clasped his hands around it and brought it out. Rum.<p>

"Rum?" He said looking up at Neji who was watching his hand curiously.

"Yes. Sounds good." Neji said sitting down crosses legged, opposite from Kiba.

Kiba took the first sip and cringed then gagged. The taste was so much stronger than the first bottle. He watched Neji make the same face as he tasted the liquid.

"Neji..." Kiba said feeling suddenly drunk enough to talk.

"Yes?" Neji prompted after Kiba didn't say anything further.

"Thank you... for... saving me..." Kiba sighed a shaky breath out and wiped a small tear that had appeared in the corner of his eye.

* * *

><p>Neji sat there feeling awkward for a second, before mentally slapping himself. He moved around next to Kiba. Slowly he put his arm around him and pulled him close. <em>'Kiba smells good,'<em> Neji thought numbly. He had never found the dog-nin's scent appealing - until now. He could smell the 'dog' but there was other smells on him, wood-chippings, grass, bark from the resin trees. It was intoxicating, or maybe that was the rum. Kiba's scent was making him dizzy or maybe that was the rum as well. Neji put his head on Kiba's hair and breathed in deeply, '_yes, sandalwood chips, and he smells like cinnamon, and lust and peace... wait how can someone smell like peace?_' Neji thought questing himself, yet there it was, every time he breathed in the smell of Kiba, he could smell some kind of animalistic peace.

* * *

><p>Kiba nuzzled into Neji shoulder, letting the other boys scent calm him down. He let the tears flow freely down his cheeks, until he realized Neji was smelling his hair. He became very still and waited, holding his breath in. He sat up slowly, when Neji had stopped smelling him, and looked at the white eye curiously.<p>

* * *

><p>"Um," Neji said grinning, "you smell really nice..."<p>

Neji looked away embarrassed, 'great Neji. Freak him out like that,' he thought shaking his head. He looked back up trying to find words to explain himself, but found Kiba smiling from ear to ear. Neji smiled back and laughed. For some reason seeing Kiba smile was the best thing.

* * *

><p>Kiba smiled, <em>'he likes my scent!' <em>He yelled in his head, '_he likes my sceeeeennnnnnnnnt!' _Kiba felt like dancing, he looked at Neji and lunged_._ Sending them both falling backwards. He felt Neji flailing under him but held on tight, hugging him with all his strength. Until a sound pieced his ears that was even more beautiful than Neji talking. Neji was laughing.

"Kiba you're chocking me!" Neji cried.

"Sorry." Kiba said sitting up and wiping the tears off his face.

Kiba looked down at the beautiful boy on the ground, when he dived for the hug he had knocked Neji's hair out of its pony tail, so now it was sprayed out on the floor. He watched Neji sit up and take his ninja head back off. Kiba gasped, he had never seen the seal on Neji's forehead.

* * *

><p>Neji looked down and nodded, "This is what I get for being born a branch family member. It can be activated at any time by a main family member, when it is, it causes a lot of pain."<p>

"Neji." Kiba whispered touching his hand, "I had no idea."

"Yeah. Seems my family hurts everyone."

Neji cringed; he hadn't meant to say that, he just blurted it out without thinking. He watched Kiba's smile fall, and then the dog-nin got up and swayed.

"I'm going to go have a shower." he said. And then he left.

Neji sat on the floor stunned. He couldn't believe he had been so blunt. Faintly he heard the shower up stairs go on and he shook his head.

"Fuck... This sucks." Neji said out loud. '_Guess I should make dinner. He has to eat...'_

Neji went into the kitchen and looked in the fridge, '_what can I cook..._' he thought. He had never cooked in his life except for fish on missions, but even then Tenten had done most of the work, other than that the cooks in his house made all his meals.

The fridge was empty, everything that could go off while the Inuzuka's were away had been removed. All that was left was a small jug of long life milk, a half-eaten block of chocolate and some eggs.

Neji turned and looked in the cupboard, cans of baked beans and dog food littered the shelves. Neji smiled to himself at the thought of serving Kiba some dog food. He moved the cans around and found some wholegrain pasta and stir though pasta sauce.

_'Well its better than nothing.'_ He thought getting them down from the shelf. He put some water in the kettle and pressed the button. While waiting he put a pan on the stove and waited.

_'How to get this thing going...' _He thought. Turning he saw some knobs with little drawings. He played around with them for a while until one lit the element up.

He felt a small sense of achievement when in front of him was a successfully made bowl of pasta. He placed it on the table and looked up the stairs, the shower had gone off but Kiba still hadn't come down.

Neji sighed; he had set the table and in his boredom had lit a candle stick, put it out and re lit it again. 'I wonder if this sends the wrong message,' he thought numbly lighting it again and deciding he didn't care. He went upstairs; he was going to demand Kiba came down and ate with him. He came to Kiba's door and nudged it open slowly, it was dark inside. He switched on the light switch next to him and saw Kiba in the corner. He was huddled and wet with his head in his arms.

"Oh Kiba." Neji whispered sitting down next to him, "I'm so sorry." He said hugging him. The dog-nin was still in his towel, but sobbed into Neji's arms.

"I feel disgusting Neji," He sobbed, "He said, the most horrible things... He said... that I deserved it because I'm gay ...and that it's my punishment..."

"Kiba I am so sorry... I wish I had gotten their earlier." Neji said holding Kiba tightly. He let Kiba cry until the dog-nin stopped shaking.

"Will you come with me?" Neji said pulling Kiba up. He blushed and turned away when Kiba's towel fell off, and turned back when he had fastened it at his waste. Neji looked at Kiba's chest. It was toned; he had a six pack and a V shape that disappeared under the towel. Neji noticed some small black hairs on his chest and smiled at them lightly.

"Close your eyes Kiba." Neji said holding both of Kiba's hands.

He noticed Kiba look at him curiously and swallow before complying. He led him slowly down stairs telling him when to step, but he was pretty sure he could smell the layout of the house anyway. Neji left him for a moment to pull his chair out and sat him down, his hand brushing the front of Kiba's towel on the way.

"Okay, you can open your eyes."

**Read and review. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

_a/n 15/12/2011 updated_

* * *

><p><em>He noticed Kiba look at him curiously and swallow before complying. He led him slowly down stairs telling him when to step, but he was pretty sure he could smell the layout of the house anyway. Neji left him for a moment to pull his chair out and sat him down, his hand brushing the front of Kiba's towel on the way. <em>

"_Okay, you can open your eyes." _

Kiba opened his eyes and saw dinner sitting in front of him. The table had been set with a candle stick and a flower in the middle. The usually scratched table had been covered with a red table cloth, which Kiba hadn't seen before. In fact, never before had the Inuzuka table been set so beautifully. Kiba smelt the plate in front of him, pasta.

"I didn't know you could cook." Kiba teased feeling immediately better.

"I can't," Neji said smiling, "It's my first time."

"Well then we should celebrate, plus if I don't keep drinking I am going to get hung-over." Kiba said standing up and going to a cupboard. "Do you like wine?"

"I love wine, red?"

"Yep." He pulled out a bottle of red wine and two glasses. Kiba didn't particularly like the taste of wine, he was a sprits and beer guy, but anything would do to put off a hangover. He noticed Neji looking up at him curiously as he poured it for him and sat back down.

"A toast then?" Neji said picking up his glass. Kiba followed suit.

"A toast to Neji's first time cooking."

"And hopefully last!" Neji said laughing, "You should have seen it, it was horrible. I was a mess."

"I don't believe that." Kiba said quietly, he had never known the white eye to become a mess over anything, nor admit it.

Neji smiled sweetly making Kiba blush. The pasta tasted good - as good as pasta with a stir though sauce can taste. They ate in silence until Akamaru barked demanding his share. Kiba was about to get up but Neji beat him to it.

"Here you go little guy." Neji said putting a plate on the floor.

Kiba watched amused as Neji gave the dog a pat on the head, and to Kiba's surprise Akamaru licked his hand. Kiba had never known Akamaru to be so friendly with anyone but himself.

When they had finished their plates Neji got up and walked over to a napkin. Kiba watched carefully and leaned back on his chair trying to get a better view of what the white eye was doing. Kiba sighed to himself, the white eye was gorgeous. _'I think I could be in love with him,_' he thought to himself numbly, but whether it was the alcohol talking, he wasn't sure.

"Dessert." Neji said simply turning around.

Kiba saw he had a plate of chocolate and he jumped up excited.

"I love chocolate." Kiba said standing with Neji.

"Yeah, I found some in the fridge." He said smiling slightly.

"I'm surprised Hana left any. More for us then." Kiba took a piece slowly off the plate; he felt his heart rate double as he got an idea and started acting on it without really thinking. Slowly he offered the chocolate to Neji. Neji looked at him deeply and slowly leaned in biting the chocolate out of Kiba's hand. Kiba blushed deeply and picked up another piece for himself, in order to hide the blood in his face.

"It's good chocolate huh." Neji said lightly.

"It's very good," Kiba said looking at him deeply.

Neji looked down embarrassed. Kiba had gotten all serious and he couldn't help but feel there was something else in his actions. '_I'm not gay,'_ he told himself in his mind, _'I'm just looking after Kiba, my grandfather did __inflict himself__ onto him after all. I'll look after him till his family gets home…_'

Kiba was looking at him deeply; Neji felt as if he could get lost in his eyes, _'this is bad_,' he thought, '_what if Kiba likes me..?'_

"Gaara was asking after you." Neji said quickly.

"Oh was he." Kiba said looking down. Neji was glad that he moved his gaze from him.

"Yeah he asked me to ask you to call him."

"Yeah… I guess I better do that now."

Neji watched as Kiba walked slowly back upstairs with Akamaru following closely behind. He felt a small pang in his chest and sat down at the table, he imagined Kiba and Gaara together. Holding hands, laughing… kissing… The dog boy looked happy and for some reason these images made Neji feel, jealous. A small part of Neji wanted to heal Kiba and make him happy again.

"Damit." He said out loud banging his fist down on the table so hard a plate fell off.

"Damit!" He moaned getting on his knees and picking up the pieces of the plate and the chocolate. He placed them on the table and looked up the stairs. _'Damit. What am I meant to do now?'_

* * *

><p>Kiba sat on his bed with his phone in his hand. 5 missed calls 8 new messages all from Gaara. Most were messages to tell him that he had missed a call, but there were three actual messages.<p>

"_Hey Kiba. I had fun last night. Did you want to come around for dinner? Or maybe we could go out. I'll give you a call later. Gaara"_

Then messages containing 'you missed a call,' followed by;

":("

And then,

"_Hey. Neji says you are sick, I hope you get better soon... I hope we are okay... I miss you."_

Kiba sighed, things were so complicated now. He put his phone on his bedside table; he couldn't be bothered with Gaara now. His thoughts swirled back to the boy downstairs.

"How can you be so stupid Kiba." He whispered out loud.

Neji didn't like him, he never would. Neji liked girls, Kiba knew this. Why was he giving himself vain hopes?

'_He is just taking pity on me_.' Kiba sighed, _'maybe I should just get over my feelings for Neji and be with Gaara.'_

Kiba sat up, about a week ago he had been straight, _and 'this is all happening so fast! This all started at Shino's party, no when he first saw Neji in the spa that day. The white eye was so beautiful even then.'_ If he hadn't have decided to kiss a boy and ended up taking Gaara home and if Hanabi hadn't seen, none of this would have happened. _'Now I'm here, raped and rejected. Technically Neji hasn't rejected me; I haven't even got enough guts to ask him.'_

"Arghh." Kiba moaned rolling over, _'I'm not even gay! This is so stupid… I'm so confused. Maybe I'll go out with some friend's tomorrow night…'_

Kiba lay in bed feeling hopeless, his whole world had changed. He sighed and turned to look at his phone, maybe he should message Neji to come up stairs…

* * *

><p>Neji stood looking at Hana's bed. It was covered in glass from where he had kicked it in. He couldn't sleep here.<p>

"Shit." He muttered looking at the ceiling. He swayed on his feet, before turning on impulse and marching to Kiba's room. _'He is going to get the wrong idea. But I have nowhere to sleep… But he is going to get the wrong idea. Maybe you're just over thinking this and he doesn't even like you anyway.' _Neji thought as he stood outside of Kiba's door.

'_Damit Neji do something!'_ His voice yelled inside his head. He swayed at Kiba's door for a moment longer before marching back down stairs; he would sleep on the couch.

He lay on the uncomfortable dog ridden couch thinking of a nice bed, before his thoughts drifted to the bed upstairs filled with the warm dog-nin.

'_I'm not in love with him,_' he assured himself, but slowly his thoughts slipped to the day he had watched him touching himself in his room. Neji's body immediately started to react to the thought and he slowly slipped his hand under his pants. Numbly he tried to redirect his thoughts to Tenten, but they kept slipping back to Kiba. The dog-nin's back had been beautifully arched and Neji was able to see each line of sweat as it trickled over his collar bones and onto the bed. He could almost see in his mind's eye as Kiba shook with pleasure into each thrust.

"Neji?" He heard the dog-nin say sweetly as he came down the stairs.

Neji almost came at the sound of Kiba voice, but he managed to snap himself out of it and sit up on the couch and adjust his pants just as Kiba's head came poking into the lounge.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Kiba said standing there awkwardly.<p>

He had smelt the lust wafting from Neji from his room upstairs and found it impossible to resist. But when he came down Neji was just sitting there on the couch.

"Hey." Neji said in a half cough.

"How's it going..?" Kiba asked swaying on one foot. Neji sent was driving him crazy with confusion. He could smell deep lust, like a monster waiting to be unleashed. But when he looked at the white eye, there was nothing, his face showed no sign of the smell.

"Yeah… Alright." Neji answered.

"You know… my bed is much more comfortable. I can sleep on the couch if you want." Kiba said. In truth he wanted to sleep in his bed with Neji, but regardless he wanted the white eye to be comfortable.

"I couldn't do that." Neji said shifting on the couch, "I don't want to put you out of your bed."

"Well… We could both sleep there, like last night." Kiba said feeling a tiny bit cheeky. He held his breath as Neji shifted on the couch again as if forming the right answer.

* * *

><p>Neji looked down at the rock hard bulge in his pants that he was successfully covering, but not fixing. Kiba had just asked him to come to bed with him, a question which had made him harder. '<em>Jesus. Kiba is making me hard. This is too much.'<em> Neji thought despairingly.

"I'll sleep on top of the blanket if you want." Kiba said interrupting Neji thoughts.

"Yeah, Yeah that's sounds fine. I will be right up." Neji said quickly.

He watched the dog-nin nod and walk back upstairs; as soon as he was out of sight he jumped up and splashed cold water on his face. He felt the lump in his pants come under control and he soon calmed himself down.

"I'm not gay." He whispered to his reflection in the window.

* * *

><p>Kiba lay in bed facing away from his door. He was on top of the blanket as promised and lay expectantly for Neji to come up. Every second that passed seemed to drum into his mind as slowly anxiety set in. <em>'What if he's not coming<em>,' Kiba thought feverishly. He smelt the air deeply; the white eye was still down stairs. '_If I'm not gay then why do I want him so much?_' Kiba yelled in his mind which answered back slowly and calmly. _'Obviously you like him more than a friend_.' Kiba took a slow breath out. _'Okay, treat this like any other situation, how would you act if Neji was a girl..?'_

Kiba turned to lay on his back, Neji as a girl, it was a humorous thought. He sniffed the air, Neji was coming up stairs. Kiba felt his heart rate tipple as he turned back to his side and closed his eyes. He felt the depression in the bed as Neji moved under the covers. Quietly he breathed in the white eye's scent. It was magical. All Kiba's worries seemed to melt away, and he fell into a warm sleep with a small smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Neji lay awake. He could feel the heat radiating off Kiba next to him. What had changed in the last few days, when did he develop these feelings. Neji thought back, once he had come across Kiba in his favourite training area. He had stayed hidden and watched the dog-nin for 3 hours. He had been impressed with his strength. He had always seen Kiba as such a cocky guy, he had always had a girl at every party. He was so loud and out spoken, but over the last week he had seen a different Kiba. The boy who had offered him a rice ball so sweetly, and then moments later Neji had punched him. Neji sighed he had been so rude to Kiba, when the dog-nin had been so nice. Even now Kiba had offered up his bed, even when it was his grandfather that had raped him. Neji looked over at Kiba, the dog-nin had turned onto his back and Neji could easily make out the contours of his abs in the light. Kiba was wearing some trackie pants which had slipped down to just below his hips during the night. Neji could see his snail trail and hair that disappeared below his pants. Neji licked his lips slightly and froze feeling a throb in his pants.<p>

* * *

><p>Kiba awoke, he wasn't sure what had pulled him into consciousness but he was definitely awake. He kept his eyes closed hoping to fall back asleep and breathed in deeply before freezing. The smell was back. He could smell Neji next to him, the lust. Kiba pretended to move in his sleep and shifted onto his side away from the smell. He opened his eyes and tried to breathe evenly. He felt strange; he felt a craving inside of him. He had, had sex before, and he had felt lust. But this was something else altogether. He could feel Neji's heart racing and almost hear the throb in his pants. Kiba tried to focus on his hand and curled it into a fist. As he curled it into a fist he watched his nails grow. It was the same type of change he got when he and Akamaru did the man-beast clones. He had never felt a lust that made him start to change like this. He undid his fist and breathed out. He could feel the monster purring inside of him. He closed his eyes and subconsciously let his instincts take over. <em>'If Neji was a girl, I would satisfy her when she felt like this.'<em> The small voice said in the back of his mind.

Kiba turned over and in a flash positioned himself on top of Neji. Kiba felt a small purr emerge from his mouth as he looked at the beautiful boy underneath him. He could see panic in Neji face which immediately moved to his defence mechanism of static annoyance. Kiba could almost read his thoughts, like the day outside the sauna Neji was going to hit him. Kiba drove his hand under the sheets as Neji pulled his out. Kiba's hand found home first.

Neji's breath hitched in his throat as he felt Kiba's hand on top of his pants squeezing lightly. His hand fell down on the pillow; suddenly he couldn't remember what he had wanted to do with it. He looked up into Kiba's eyes and saw something different, he suddenly understood why so many girls liked him if he was like this when intimate. Neji noticed that he had taken on some dog-like features, but couldn't tell if that was just the light.

Kiba surveyed the boy underneath him. He had heard Neji moan softly when he came into contact with the bulge in his pants. He could smell the lust wafting of Neji, it was toxic. Kiba breathed heavily to the ceiling while he grabbed at Neji. He found his monster wanting more. He convulsed and moaned before his lips came into crushing contact with Neji's. The white eye tasted like lust. Kiba found himself shaking as he bit and sucked at Neji's lips with new fever. His hand rushed underneath the cloth to the warmth between Neji's legs. Kiba stopped and looked at Neji with wide eyes, Neji was so hard. Kiba's breath hitched and his moaned scratching his nails into the sheets as he started to pump Neji's member in a frenzy.

Neji arched his back and moaned loudly making Kiba's monster howl in his head. Neji couldn't think his thoughts were numbed with the pleasure that the dog boy was producing. He could see Kiba's own rock hard lump in his pants but the dog-nin had made no sign of wanting his own release. He leaned up and met Kiba in another kiss, mirroring the same urgency as the dog-boy, who wound his hand through his hair.

Kiba could feel Neji starting to climax into his hand, it was beautiful. He was drowning in the sounds he was making Neji make. He gave Neji's member a few last frenzied pumps before he felt Neji climaxing. The boy moaned and twitched loudly as his liquid spilled over Kiba's hands. Kiba smiled and once the white eye had stopped twitching he removed his hand and licked up the white liquid off it. He looked down at Neji; the boy looked as if he was going to say something, so Kiba shushed him. Slowly he got under the blankets and put both of his arms around the white eye, drawing him in close.

* * *

><p>Kiba awoke with the sun shining through; slowly memories of the previous night flooded back but unlike the night before these were glorious. He looked around and sniffed the air for the beautiful boy. Neji was leaning on the bathroom door with his arms crossed.<p>

"Hey." Kiba said stretching and sitting up. Kiba looked up when Neji said nothing. The white eye looked hostile. "What's the matter..?"

"…Nothing." He answered. "I'm going to go out with Tenten today. Will you be okay?"

Kiba paused, "…Of course, why wouldn't I-..?"

"No reason." Neji said cutting him off, "I will see you later."

* * *

><p>Kiba watched him walk form the room with his heart sinking. He had thought the night before had been a break through. Speaking of which he didn't know what had happened last night. He had half turned from the lust, he looked around and saw his ripped sheets and a torn pillow he didn't even remember tearing. Kiba lay back down and put his half change from his mind. He was too happy to care anyway, he had kissed Neji he had licked Neji's pleasure from his arm. It was glorious, how could he be unhappy. - Except Neji had been different this morning, static, his normal cold self. '<em>Oh no I hope I didn't cross a line.'<em> Kiba thought numbly. Half of him didn't care if he had crossed and line. He sat there day dreaming, replaying each moment again in his head, till his ring tone brought him back to earth.

"Hello?" Kiba said wondering who the private number was.

After a small pause he heard, "Hello Kiba."

"Oh hey Shino!" Kiba said smiling; the bug-boy was creepy on the phone, but Kiba was used to it.

"Would you like to get coffee?" Came the question that was more of an order from the phone.

"Sure. Be in the main street in 10." Kiba said hanging up. He looked around and pulled on some black jeans and a red shirt and left for the main street with Akamaru.

**A/N: Dun dun dunn. But not really. **

**Read and Review. **

**Update to come.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N whats this? A new chapter! D:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12.<strong>

"_Would you like to get coffee?" Came the question that was more of an order from the phone._

"_Sure. Be in the main street in 10." Kiba said hanging up. He looked around and pulled on some black jeans and a red shirt and left for the main street with Akamaru_.

* * *

><p>As Kiba ran he rethought of what Neji had said, "<em>I'm going to go out with Tenten today. Will you be okay?"<em> He had said it as if he assumed he wasn't going to be okay. Kiba's heart sunk a bit more… was he okay? Shouldn't he be more upset or emotional? Kiba shrugged, _'I'm dealing with it in my own way,'_ he thought.

He looked around the main street for the bug-boy, he would be happy to see someone familiar. Plus he and Shino were best friends, he could talk to him. Not seeing Shino he began to look for Neji. _'I wonder if he is having coffee and we could just bump into each other_,' Kiba thought thinking up different scenarios.

"Kiba." Came the creepy voice behind him.

"Hey Shino," Kiba said turning happily, "I was just looking for you."

"I sent out one of my parasites after your scent."

"Ah of course." Kiba said grinning as the bug returned to Shino. "Where do you want to go for coffee?"

"Over there looks good." Shino said pointing to a café with tables and chairs outside. Kiba nodded and they walked over to a table and sat down.

The waitress fussed around putting cutlery and glasses in front of them. Kiba found himself tapping his foot impatiently. 'Hurry up woman,' he thought as she poured them some water.

"What can I get you lovely?" She asked patting Kiba's hand.

Kiba looked up at the girl bored. She was smiling sweetly.

"Two cappuccinos, thanks."

"Sure thing." Kiba watched her walk away, his eyes followed her to the door where she winked.

"Always the womaniser Kiba." Shino said bringing Kiba's attention back, "Except you didn't look like you enjoyed that."

"She's not my type." Kiba said slowly looking across the street.

"I thought your type was anything that moved," Shino said. When Kiba didn't reply and kept his eyes on the street Shino said, "who you looking for?"

"No one," Kiba said smiling slightly and shifting in his chair. Get a hold of yourself Kiba. He thought.

"So the night of my birthday," Shino said again after a moment.

"Oh yeah." Kiba said remembering, it seemed like so long ago, so much had happened between then. He knew Shino would want to know about everything that happened, but also he wouldn't push him for answers.

"Yeah sorry I left early; did you have a good night?" Kiba said not waning to talk about Gaara.

Shino stared at him for a moment before nodding, "I guess it was alright. Ino said it was great so I assume it was good."

Kiba smiled at Shino as the waitress brought them out their coffees.

"Here you go." She said. She waited for a moment, as if expecting Kiba to say something, but he continued to look across the street. Once she had left Shino continued.

"So, you and Gaara."

Kiba sighed and gave the bug-nin his attention. "Yeah I dunno."

"Was it bad," Shino asked sipping his coffee.

"No, no it was fine, it's just, there is so much is going on at the moment." Kiba said sighing and looking around the street.

"Yeah, I can see you are a bit worse for wear." Shino said as Kiba looked at him in shock.

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked feeling squeamish. How could Shino know?

"You're pale, and bruised," Shino said pointing to his arms, which were covered in bruises. "And scratched," Shino continued pointing at a large cut that ran down his shoulder. "What have you been doing to yourself Kiba? You look like you haven't eaten properly, you look hung-over still."

In truth he was hung-over, he felt like crap. But he didn't need anyone pointing it out. In his mind he cursed himself for not looking in the mirror this morning before he went to coffee.

"I'm fine." Kiba tried to say as he tasted his coffee.

"No your not." Shino stated. "My bugs can tell when you are lying."  
>"Stop reading me Shino." Kiba said wanting to leave, he shifted in his seat uncomfortably.<p>

"Well you weren't in this state at my party. What has happened in three days?"

Kiba sighed and put one hand through his hair.

"I think I am gay Shino, or maybe bi." Kiba said blurting it out.

Shino sat there with his eye brows raised. He couldn't see the bugs-nins eyes, as he searched desperately for an emotion he understood.

"So you did this to yourself..?" Shino said after a moment.

"What no, no." Kiba said.

"So someone did this to you because you like guys as well as girls?" Shino said steadily.

Kiba could tell he was angry and he looked down studying the table's flaws and nodded slightly.

"I was, uh. He had …sex with me." Kiba whispered slightly, he was telling the table what happened. He felt himself shaking. "I passed out…"  
>"Gaara..?" Shino whispered.<p>

"No… someone else." Kiba said. He felt a small tear run down his face.

He felt Shino finish his coffee and put it down with a thunk, before he stood up and sent his chair flying backwards. It was out of character for Shino to lose it over anything.

Kiba found himself being pulled by Shino into the main street. Where he pushed him against a wall.

"Who did this to you?" He hissed.

Kiba tossed his head around not wanting to look at Shino. He didn't want anyone to know, that it was Neji's grandfather. It was disgusting, he felt used and humiliated. Kiba felt his world spinning around him as tears he didn't want started to blur his vision. He thrashed around trying to get Shino off. He had to get out of here. He didn't want to do this, he didn't want to be here. He thrust his arms around and felt Shino stumble backwards. Falling to the floor he found Akamaru at his feat. Without even trying he found himself starting to transform with Akamaru into their two headed dog. It was painful but a good kind of pain.

Kiba felt his mind being over taken by instincts. When he opened his eyes his body had connected to Akamaru's. He felt an overwhelming emotional pain running through their body as he looked around at the people who had rushed over to investigate the problem. Shino was standing back watching him blankly from under his glasses. He could see Shikamaru and Ino, as well as to his dismay, Gaara and Kankuro. He shook his large head and let out a body shaking howl. He was crying, and Akamaru was crying with him. They needed to be alone, spurring into action they bounded away out of the people gathered around them. Running was good, they followed their nose to the place that was safest and found themselves at their home.

They sniffed around and sat down in the exact place Kiba and Neji had sat drinking the day before. Together they howled watching the grass ripple with the wind, Kiba for the pain and humiliation he was suffering, Akamaru for his master.

Kiba was numb with a bone crushing depression, as his instincts replayed the night with Neji's grand father over and over in his head as if fueling the pain. He howled and let the images get to him, when next to him he heard Akamaru growl. Akamaru was angry. He felt the anger rippling through their body, they would get revenge. Kiba let out menacing growl and Akamaru followed suit. They would teach the old Hyuuga a lesion. They jumped up and started to run towards the path out. He could see Shino and Shikamaru watching near the chicken coup and Gaara and Kankuro near the trees. They would run directly through them, through the trees, down the hill till they reached the Hyuuga's mansion, where they would then tear the old Hyuuga limb from limb. Kiba felt powerful as he and Akamaru made up there minds and started leaping towards the path out, as a beautiful smell stopped them in their tracks. Neji was standing in front of them with his hand out stretched. Behind him were Tenten and Rock Lee.

"That's enough Kiba." Neji said patiently.

Kiba looked at him seriously, and slowly felt his and Akamaru's body changing back. Neji was right on some level. He would probably be exiled from the leaf if he killed a Hyuuga elder.

They were both sitting on the ground when the change was over. Yet Kiba's rage hadn't subsided. He jumped up and marched towards his house. Finding the empty vodka bottle on the way he threw it into the wall beside the front door, where it smashed into thousands of pieces. It sent a shower of shards onto Kiba, yet he didn't feel anything. He could hear the others yelling at him outside and he could smell and feel their presence rushing into the house after him. As he walked down the step into the lounge room, he felt his anger growing; this was all the elder Hyuuga's fault. He moved in a circle as the room spun around him. He found the bottle of rum he and Neji had been drinking and finished the rest. When there was two drops left he threw the bottle against the wall. He waited for the smash, but it never came. Looking up Rock Lee had caught the bottle inches from the wall.

"Rum is not a drink for a shinobi." He said in his high pitched voice.

Kiba glared at him and marched through the others, up the stairs to his room where he slammed his door. He paced his room for a moment. He could smell the others down stairs sitting around the dining table. _I want them all to leave_, he thought to himself, as he marched back down stairs. The group looked like they were in deep discussion. Neji, Kiba noticed was sitting back from the table as if he was trying not to be in the conversation.

"I need everyone to leave." Kiba growled, he heard Shino start to protest. "Leave!" He yelled. He wanted to be alone.

He stood there puffing waiting for the others to move. Shika walked past him and said quietly, "I suggest you go see Sakura or Ino, you need some healing."

Kiba nodded, "I just need to get some sleep," he said forcing a smile. He had lost his cool in front of all of them. "I will see them in the morning. Sorry I lost my cool, you know how dogs get sometimes." Kiba said sounding genuine.

Shika laughed and put a hand on his head. "I'll see you soon." He said before disappearing with Lee.

"I will recycle this." Lee said holding the bottle with a grin.

Neji and Tenten moved past him out the door. Kiba's heart started to sink; he didn't want Neji to leave.

Shino's face swam into the view; Kiba could tell he was worried.

"I'm fine Shino, I think I just need some rest is all, you know how grumpy I get without sleep." He said lying. "I'm fine; I'll speak to you tomorrow."

"I expect you to." Shino said before nodding and leaving Kiba with Kankuro and Gaara. Kiba turned around and sighed. Both Gaara and Kankuro had not moved from the table.

"So what's up dog boy? Do you really just need rest?" Kankuro asked

"Yes. I just miss my pack, can't sleep without them," Kiba answered opening his fridge. "Dogs, you know."

"So is that's what's wrong?"

"I guess." Kiba answered seeing the rest of the chocolate Neji had served that night. He sighed to himself and sat down at the table with Kankuro and Gaara. He had been putting off this conversation, "I'm sorry I didn't call you back Gaara. It's been a hectic week."

Gaara stood up and moved his chair next to him, while Kankuro wordlessly went out side. Kiba looked over at the red head who was sitting very close to him. He smelt good, not as good as Neji smelt, but he smelt peaceful.

"Is this because of me..?" Gaara whispered.

"No." Kiba said immediately.

Gaara was looking down as if studying the floor. "Will you kiss me?" He whispered.

"What?" Kiba said, he hadn't expected that, "I'm sorry Gaara. I can't."

"Then it is me." Gaara said standing.

"No, no its not. I really just need to sort some stuff out in my head." Kiba said standing with him. Gaara looked at him deeply before nodding and leaving Kiba and Akamaru to their house.

He sniffed the air. Kankuro and Gaara were gone. Kiba was alone. For awhile Kiba was happy walking around his house, but then the reality set in. He felt twisted and horrible. He let a small tear run down his face, he stupidly told Neji to leave. He wished Neji would have stayed.

He crawled into his bed and smelled the white eyes sent from the night before. It was comforting, and beautiful. He lay there in a half sleep for most of the night. He couldn't get past the nightmares that were haunting him. Neji's grand fathers face kept flashing into his mind, until he sat up with all his strength and flung a kunai at the image. His kunai hit the wall as his eyes adjusted to the darkness; Kiba bowed his head and let out a sob. He felt his whole body shaking and the pain rushing through him with a renewed force. He sobbed loudly and put his hands in his hair. Suddenly he felt arms snaking around him and he sat up hyperventilating with panic, until he saw Neji's face looking down at him in worry.

"You... you came back." Kiba sobbed.

Neji nodded and didn't let go of Kiba. "I'm sorry it took so long, I had to deal with my family." He whispered.

"I didn't want you to go," Kiba sobbed holding on to Neji tightly, "I didn't mean for you to leave."

"I know." Neji said softly.

Kiba was in slight hysterics as he held onto Neji. "It's okay Kiba. I'm not leaving." Neji whispered lying the dog-nin back down.

Kiba clutched onto Neji's chest, not wanting to let go, in case this dream faded with him.

* * *

><p>Kiba awoke slowly, it was early morning and the sun hadn't even risen yet. He shifted slightly and instantly became aware that Neji's was still there. He snapped opened his eyes and found the beautiful white eye asleep on his chest. One of Neji's hands was resting on Kiba's chest just below his nipple. The other was firmly around his waist and was resting on the bed beside him. Kiba patted Neji's head lightly and then shifted into his hair. It was silky and ran off his hands like water. He breathed in the scent and closed his eyes. He would be happy to stay in this position for the rest of the day, but eventually he felt Neji stir.<p>

"My hand is numb," He mumbled.

Kiba chuckled and lifted his body up allowing Neji to move his arm from underneath him. He pouted slightly as Neji moved his head onto the pillow next to him. Kiba, not wanting to lose the body contact moved one of his arms onto Neji's stomach. He found that one of the buttons of Neji's his shirt has come undone during the night, and decided to use the opening. He snaked his hand under Neji's clothes and found the warm skin of the white eyes belly.

Neji looked at him sideways as he grasped the white eyes hip and moved his body closer. Kiba then moved one arm under Neji's head and nuzzled into his neck, soaking up the glorious scent. At first Neji was stiff and tense but after a moment, Kiba felt Neji rubbing his thumb along Kiba's arm and his head resting on his. A large part of Kiba wanted to kiss Neji, but he wasn't about to take two steps backwards. They lay together, neither speaking until Kiba started feeling a throb in his pants. He grinned at Neji as he got up and moved into the bathroom. When he came back out Neji was sitting up on his bed. He looked up sleepily but managed a ginger smile. Kiba smiled at him and then stopped. He hadn't noticed last night. But one of Neji's arms was almost completely purple with bruises.

"Neji," Kiba said breathlessly rushing over to him, "What happened... Did I?"

"No." Neji said weakly, "It happened when I went home."

Kiba paused for a moment not understanding before the realisation hit him. His family had done this to him. Kiba was speechless; he went back into the bathroom and found some bruise cream which was meant to heal them. When he came back out Neji looked awkward. Kiba sat on the bed and took his arm; he started to lightly rub it where the bruises were. Looking closer he could see red marks where a chakra point was. It must have been some beating. Kiba hesitated for a moment, before he leaned down and kissed the first red mark. He felt Neji tense and start to pull away, but Kiba held on and kissed another and another till he had kissed all the red marks on Neji's arm. Finally with his face flushed he looked up at Neji and put his hand through his hair, drawing him closer. To Kiba excitement Neji didn't resist but was allowing Kiba to pull him in for a kiss. Kiba put his other hand on Neji's cheek as their noses touched. He felt himself growing hard with anticipation, he could almost taste Neji.

"Kiba?" Came a panicked voice from down stairs.

Kiba looked up alert, hearing the person running up the stair case. "Hinata?" He said loudly.

Neji jumped up and backed away from Kiba as Hinata came rushing into the room, looking as if she had only just finished her mission. Her backpack was still on and her face was dirty.

"Kiba, what did they do to you?" She said rushing over, her normal shy determiner gone. "I saw Shino he said..."

"Grandfather raped him," Neji said coldly.

Kiba flinched hearing the words and got up and moved into the bathroom. _'Grandfather raped him,'_ that's what Neji had said. Kiba felt the metallic taste of blood in the back of his throat, as the truth set in. He didn't know what was worse, the truth of it or how Neji had said it, he sounded so cold. When he heard Hinata coming he jumped up, and started acting like he didn't know him. Kiba looked into the mirror, everything was so messed up.

* * *

><p>"Cousin Neji." Hinata said.<p>

Neji was standing awkwardly to the side, as the girl got up and looked at him carefully.

"Did father do that to you?" Hinata said pointing at his arm.

"Yes, for knocking out that sorry excuse for a grandfather. He probably would have killed Kiba had I not got there in time." Neji said feeling his blood boil with hatred.

Hinata sat on the floor speechlessly, "Shino said, it's because Kiba thinks he is gay." Hinata said looking up.

Neji shrugged lightly. _So Kiba is gay_, he thought numbly. Although a part of him knew that, he had been ignoring the word. _If Hinata had not come we would have been kissing. _

"I'm going to see father immediately." Hinata said standing and breaking Neji's thoughts, "Neji will you please stay with Kiba till I get back. He is my team mate and I don't think he should be alone."

Neji stared he had never seen his cousin say so many words at once. What's more she thought he hadn't been with Kiba this whole time. She had been away while everything had happened, _while somehow_ Neji thought, _I developed feelings for Kiba. _

"Yes of course I will stay." Neji said nodding. He watched the girl flee from the room and sat on Kiba's table. _But they are just feelings of friendship_, he told himself firmly. Neji looked at the bathroom door that Kiba was behind, he felt bad for being so blunt about what had happened. He saw Kiba flinch when he said it, 'grandfather raped him.' Neji sighed, he had panicked, and he hadn't wanted Hinata to see him on the bed with Kiba, almost kissing. How would it look to her?

They had almost kissed just now on the bed, and the other night, Kiba had touched him. Neji sighed again, growing hard for the second time that morning. _Feelings of friendship huh? _He thought to himself, _then why is he turning me on?_

Neji shook himself and jumped up. He decided to activate his bakugan to see if it was okay to go into the bathroom. He saw Kiba in the foetal position in the shower. As he looked closer he could see the tears running down Kiba's face. A strange emotion ran through Neji. He felt terrible mixed with concern; he had to make the dog-nin happy again somehow. He made to move to the door and looked at Kiba again. The dog-nin was scratching his legs, as Neji looked closer he saw Kiba had changed into one of the man-beasts clones, and his nails were ripping into his legs. Neji saw the blood running down his calves and mixing with the water. But worse of all was the look of pain on Kiba's face. Neji rushed to the door and kicked it in. Kiba looked at him blankly as he pulled him out of the shower and on to the floor.

* * *

><p>Kiba lay still on the floor hugging the bath mat as Neji turned off the shower.<p>

"Jesus Kiba." Neji said picking the dog-nin up and walking with him out of the bathroom. He placed Kiba on the bed and went to find some sterile cream and band-aids. It would have to do until Kiba went to get healed by Sakura or Ino. He found the dog-nins bathroom to be well stocked with first-aid stuff. _They must hurt themselves often,_ Neji thought, thinking of dogs when they got into fights. Neji gathered up the supplies and placed them on the bed next to the naked dog-nin.

Neji looked down at him, he had positioned himself at the dogs feet between the dogs legs so he could get to the scratches the best. Kiba was staring out the window, and Neji could see fresh tears still spilling from his eyes. Shaking himself he started soaking up the blood with a towel. As he dried Kiba's legs Neji's eyes flickered over Kiba's body. One of Kiba's arms was positioned near his face, in an attempt to cover his tears. The other was placed on his hip. Neji eyes stopped for a moment as he followed Kiba's muscles down his abs and over his hips to between Kiba's legs. He could see everything from the position he was in, as one of Kiba's legs was bent. Neji stared mesmerised by Kiba's penis, before he shook his head and concentrated on applying cream to the scratches.

"Honestly Kiba," Neji said coughing slightly, "you can't do this to yourself... I know you are in pain at the moment..." Neji paused waiting for a response, but when Kiba said nothing, he sighed and continued. "But I am here for you."

Neji shifted to the next leg and had to move himself around. The result was that Kiba's legs ended up more split. Neji chanced another look as he pattered Kiba's leg dry. He stared for half a second before he shook himself again. He wasn't gay, why was he looking, why was it mesmerizing him so much. The beautiful boy was lying naked in front of him and Neji was touching him. Neji felt himself grow instantly hard as he took all of Kiba's body in again. _Damit Neji focus, you're not gay!_ He thought to himself angrily, as he started putting large band-aids on Kiba's other leg.

* * *

><p>"Kiba please say something," Neji said when he had finished.<p>

Kiba sat up on his elbows, he didn't move his legs as he was enjoying where Neji was too much. He lightly wiped the tears from his face and gave the white eye a small smile. "Thanks," He whispered.

Kiba loved his partners to watch what he was doing when he was having sex. He always wanted the girl to see as much as possible, and it turned him on when he knew he was being watched. He hadn't realized the position Neji was in, until the white-eye had finished dressing his scratches, but suddenly Kiba couldn't remember what he was upset about. He felt himself starting to grow hard and sat up. He rested his head on Neji's upright knee as he tried to hide himself. Maybe getting hard in front of Neji, from Neji would cross a line.

Neji grinned lightly and patted Kiba on the head, "We could go get some breakfast or some food and drinks and have a picnic out in the field." Neji said lightly.

"Mmm going into town, possibility of seeing people." Kiba said sighing.

"We don't have to talk to anyone you don't want to." Neji said immediately.

Kiba looked up into the White-eyes serious face. He had been so cold and hard to talk to over a week ago, but now, Kiba was naked sitting with him, and Neji didn't seem to mind.

"Okay." Kiba said getting up slowly. He pulled on some black jeans and got into his fluffy hoodie. He watched Neji do up the buttons on his shirt and grabbed some cash as they walked down stairs together.

"This place needs a cleaner." Neji said as they looked around the kitchen and lounge room. There was a few over turned chairs, a smashed plate and the mess from making pasta two days ago. Not to mention a bottle of red wine, a smashed window and a smashed bottle at the front door.

"I'll clean it at some point." Kiba said, "...guess we should get this over and done with huh?"

Neji and turned to Kiba, "It will be fine Kiba."

* * *

><p>There was one main shopping street in Konaha, It ran almost the length of the village and had small streets that forked off taking people to other specialty areas. Kiba and Neji landed at the very start of the street. Kiba looked down the road which stretched out in front of him.<p>

"I can't do this Neji." He whispered. What if Gaara was waiting, he would have to talk to him, or Shino, or Hinata?

"Use a clone," Neji said, "Turn into Tenten, I often walk with her."

Kiba nodded and transformed into Tenten, Akamaru jumped and sat under his clothes. "What happens if Tenten is shopping today?" Kiba asked in the girls' voice.

"We will deal with that if it comes up." Neji said moving into the main street. He looked back as Kiba still hadn't moved. "Come on Ki-Tenten." Neji said pulling him into the main street.

They walked together slowly, neither speaking. Kiba was nervous; he could felt his heart thumping in his ears and the sweat sticking to his palms. He didn't want to be here, he felt over exposed.

Neji moved closer to him as they walked. They managed about 5minites down the street before someone called out to them.

"Neji, Tenten!" They turned around to see Naruto. The blonde was hyper active as usual.

"Hello Naruto." Neji said nodding.

"Hey I was wondering If either of you have seen Sakura around?" The blonde said beaming and looking around the street, "I just got back from-"

"No sorry Naruto." Neji said cutting him off and walking away. Kiba quickly followed not wanting to stay.

"Wait, how was Shino's?" Naruto continued appearing in front of them.

"It was pretty good." Kankuro said jumping down next to him.

"Hey Kankuro, hey Gaara." Naruto beamed as the two sand ninja appeared behind him.

Kiba whined slightly and moved behind Neji. He didn't want to be here.

"Neji," Gaara said catching the white-eye before he and Kiba could move away again. "Have you seen Kiba this morning?"

"No," Neji said coldly, "I think he is busy. Now if you will excuse us, Tenten and I are on a date."

Kiba's eyes bulged as Neji took his hand and moved him down the street quickly. The white eye didn't talk or let go of Kiba's hand until he had pulled him into a snobby supermarket.

"Sorry about that Kiba." He whispered lightly.

Kiba nodded and looked around at the products. There was golf leaf olive oil, dried banana skins, truffle oil, and expensive spices. "Neji I don't I can afford any of this stuff."

"Let me pay for anything you want today ...Tenten"

Kiba looked at him suspiciously and smiled, "well I wouldn't even know what's good."

"Oh yes you will." Neji said grabbing his hands again and pulling him to a different part.

Kiba looked down; Neji's fingers were intertwined with his. Kiba couldn't help but smile. He felt rushes of happiness rising into his throat and he laughed as Neji pulled him around.

"Here we are," Neji said stopping in front of the best cold meat selection Kiba had ever seen. He felt his mouth watering as he looked at it.

"Hello master Neji," Said the man in white behind the counter

"Hello," Neji said to the man serving. "We want a handful of everything in the front row."

Kiba's eyes grew to the size of medallions, a handful of everything in the front row. He looked carefully at the meats in the front row, there was chorizo sausages, devon slices, finely cut prosciutto, glazed honey ham slices, something called jagdqurst that Kiba had never seen, olive loaf and slice of ham and cheese loaf.

"What else would you like, you are the expert." Neji said smiling at Kiba whose mouth fell open.

He looked around at the cold meats; he smelt deeply finding the freshest, tastiest meats on selection.

"The mortadella," Kiba said nodding, "or the pastrami."

"Both," Neji said nodding to the man serving who happily nodded and began to pick the selections, "What else? Anything and everything you want." Neji said firmly.

"The polony… the roast beef slices, and the roast pork…. And some of the salami"

Kiba beamed at Neji, the white eye was trying to make him happy.

"Up for a big day huh?" The man serving laughed as he wrapped the selections in grey paper.

"Just a picnic." Neji nodded.

"How lovely, I will throw in some olives and semi sun-dried tomatoes on the house for the happy couple."

Neji smiled lightly at Kiba before his face fell.

Kiba felt Neji's arms quickly pulling him into an embrace. Kiba was slightly confused but happy none the less, before he smelt it.

"Ah master Hyugga, the usual?" Kiba heard the man behind the counter say. Kiba felt his blood freeze in his veins as he waited for the response.

"Yes,"

That voice, that horrible voice. Kiba felt his body starting to shake in anger as Neji held him tighter.

"Oh Neji, there you are. How was your meeting with my son?" Kiba smelt the man coming closer and felt his teeth grow. "I thought you would be hanging with the homosexual dog. Nasty diseases you could catch off that thing."

Neji hissed at the old man, "Don't you talk about him that way."

"Here you go sir," the man behind the counter said holding out the grey parcel. Kiba held his breath as the man moved closer, his scent poisonous.

"And what are you going to do about it? Branch family brat," the man hissed so only Neji and Kiba could hear, "remember who wears the branch seal, I haven't punished you for the other night yet. But I will. The way that we used to." The man walked to the door of the shop.

Kiba looked up at Neji, his face had gone white and his eyes were round. Kiba found himself shaking and let a small growl escape his mouth.

"Goodbye Neji, _see you soon_." His grandfather said loudly from the doors.

Kiba felt his blood pulsing as he pushed Neji back and ran after the man. He was almost at the door of the shop when Neji surged from his left and shoved him to the side, where he slammed Kiba up against the wall. For a moment they looked at each other as Kiba puffed angrily, before Neji hugged him.

"Kiba, please. There is nothing you can do." Neji whispered. He had one hand on the back of Kiba's head and the other around his waist. He was using his body to keep Kiba against the wall. As he looked at the dog-nin he saw the transformation had started to lose it potency. Kiba's eyes were angry slits and his canines had come through. "Kiba come on get a hold of your transformation and we will grab our stuff and go. Picnic Kiba, picnic."

Kiba hesitated before nodding and letting the transformation of Tenten retake its hold. He waited with his back against the wall as Neji walked back to the counter. He saw the white eye grab some crackers and some dips on the way. To Kiba it felt like an eternity as he watched Neji give the man a wad of cash and take the bags. Kiba found his fingernails digging into his hand and drawing blood in frustration. He looked at his hand and let the pain calm him down.

Kiba took the bags from Neji with a nod and they walked out of the supermarket together.

"Come on." Neji said grabbing his hand and moving to the bottle shop next door. Together they walked up to the counter.

"Two bottles of Talisker scotch whiskey." Neji said showing the man his I.D. Neji was old enough but Kiba wasn't, although Tenten was. The man's eyes flicked over both of them before he shrugged and got the bottles down.

Kiba was glad when they had left the shop and were walking back down the street. They were going home, but they weren't moving fast enough. Yet a small part of  
>Kiba was enjoying himself. Neji hadn't let go of his hand yet, although he hadn't said anything yet either. Kiba thought to himself, Neji's face turned white when his grand father talk about punishing Neji. Suddenly a horrible thought struck Kiba. Those rumors about the Hyuuga family, what if they were true? What if Neji was made to do things by his grandfather? <em>The way we used to.<em> That's what he had said when Neji went white and stiff. Kiba squeezed Neji's hand tighter. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Naruto had found Sakura. She waved over at them happily as they walked past.

Kiba let out a sigh of relief as they came to the forest and started running back to his house. As he jumped from tree to tree he let the transformation reverse. It felt good to be himself again.

* * *

><p>Read and review.<p> 


End file.
